


Passport Stamps

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Stiles had a crush on a guy; after a unfortunate accident he meets the guy's family and falls in love.
he didn't know you could love a family when yours is not there; or that you cal love them before loving one of them.
Or the While Were you Sleeping AU nobody asked for.





	1. ..If I ever get to say hello.

Stiles had the same boring job every year since he turned 18 and left his loved California for crazy New York. 

He normally works half time at ass crack of dawn every day and his classes were all after 10 am, so he was always sleep deprived; 

It was boring to no end, it was also very lonely, but it paid well and gave him the chance to be in the nature he missed so much from home where driving five minutes in every direction will end up in woods. 

It was winter break so he spent the entire day sitting on a booth collecting money from people coming to run on the campus’ park and dreaming with the same things he dreamed he’ll be doing by now when he was a kid.

His mom used to have a wall of post cards, at first it was only post cards, then magazine pages, any and every place she wanted to visit. Maybe it was the dementia, maybe it was the wanderlust Stiles inherited from her, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but every weekend Dad stood in front of the board with a smile as she described how the place was perfect to visit; how far away it was and what places she wanted to see. it got worst at tyhe end.

So here he was on his booth collecting coins and hearing the birds; Christmas coming and made him feel sad, as usual, the time when he misses mom the most, and dad’s is busy and he has to stay here.

Usually his job had nothing interesting; most people just flashed a Student’s ID and passed by but then there were those who came paying an absurd amount of money just to use the place…? Stiles knew they were insane. There were a million acres around they could run in for free.

But not everything was bad; everyday at 7am sharp someone parked his expensive car and marched in perfectly fitting jogging suit to the booth, he smiled at Stiles gave him a 20 dollars bill and waited for his change, usually with a comment like “it’s cold today huh?” or “UGH wish I could run inside, where’s warm.” And when it was warm he used to say something like “if I could I’d stay home to run, its cleaner, no dirt or pollen or critters. ” Stiles gave the money back and then with a wink the guy was gone. He was older, maybe late thirties or early forties; it’s okay; if you ask him, some daddy kink wouldn’t hurt, right? That made his day, every day.

He got a little bit obsessed but you’ll be obsessed too If he were smiling at you; those blue eyes, that smile, the broad shoulders and strong chest, arms that were sculpted and hands that were so smooth, okay, Stiles was obviously enamored. He snuck a couple pictures on his phone, one of them the guy kinda looked as if he were trying to reach for his face, that’s the one he likes the most, because at night, alone in his tiny apartment he almost can imagine he did touch him caringly.  
With the cold the guy started coming a bit late, but still was there every day; during this time of the year he said the same every time. “My sister and her family would’ve loved this place all covered in snow. My Meredith will enjoy this peace a lot. Me? I hate it.”

Stiles will educate his pretty ass on the beauty of a freshly snowed on forest; If he could move past his jealousy towards *his Meredith*. If only he could speak in his presence.

Stiles was a babbler, HELL!! He could bore a rock with how much he usually speaks but no to this guy, he hardly even smiles when this guy comes around.

“Scotty… I just saw him…” he said to his best friend on the phone. The unimpressed sound pissed him a bit –could it kill you to have some faith in me man?-

“Tell me you spoke to him at least, asked his name? Told him yours?” Stiles scoffed; minor details, he will marry him no matter what.  
It’s been happening for almost two years now. It’s been two whole years of this; and two whole years without going home because he had to work and save some money.

On the day of their second anniversary –shut up of course it counts- Stiles had sent the few that dared to come this far away from campus home, it was not safe to use the park due to the fresh snow, but he heard him talking on the phone and his brain broke down. “No Corinne, I don’t care, you’re being ridiculous! Maybe you’re not what I had in mind either.” And everything flew out of his head. Stiles dared to talk that day. 

He used to spend the day thinking about how they’ll fall in love and marry and have two kids, the kid will be daddy’s Junior and the girl will be Claudia. And he’ll always wait for his husband with a smile.

So he was smiling when he finally spoke to him. “You okay?” the guy looked at him with surprise before nodding. “my girl just pissed me off. I guess I’m single and looking for someone new; Maybe someone younger.” He said winking and went running without waiting for a second; Stiles phone rang and he answered looking at the retreating back of his boyfriend to be.

It was a week before Christmas and his dad had been insisting on a visit. “Seriously, you come or I’ll go but this time we’re spending Christmas together.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes, if only his dad knew how expensive his books were. “Let me…I’ll ask my…” that’s when he noticed it, he shouldn’t have allowed his boyfriend to get into the trail; the thunderous sound of a slide was the next thing as he was moving to the door of his booth, it had been snowing heavily a couple days before and it wasn’t cold enough to solidify the snow.  
“OMG, Dad I’ll call you back” he said knowing he was the only chance the guy had to survive

“What happened?”

“My boyfriend!” Stiles let out already on his way down the path, the campus radio on his hand. “Scott, call 911, there has been a slide on the jogging tracks there was one guy there!” he said and looked around. “HELLO!!!” he shouted and the only thing answering was the echoing of his own voice. “DUDE!!!” the wall of snow at one side of the trail had collapsed covering the road and dragging as many things as possible down the cliff.

Stiles noticed something on the floor; it was the guy’s keys and wallet; few feet away the blue sleeve of his tracking suit. Stiles dug him out with his hands.

By the time the ambulance and rescue crew arrived Stiles had the guy out of the snow.

He was given a thermal blanket and checked while the ambulance worked on his guy. “Tell me he’s fine. Please.”

“Sorry, we can’t, not if he’s not family.” The guy said when Scott and his boss arrived. 

“Stiles you okay?” the SAR guy was packing his stuff when Scott hugged Stiles. “Who’s that?” Scott asked looking to the ambulance.

“He’s Peter, my boyfriend, Scott… I-I we had plans, we’ll marry and have kids, and go back home for Christmas.” He babbled. “it’s my fault I was busy and didn’t stop him, he was just smiling at me when my dad called and I-i… what if he dies?” The guy on uniform was looking at him with this weird brokenhearted expression. “But I’m not family and they won’t tell me how is he.” He finished breathing erratically.

Scott rolled his eyes. “could you stop being an idiot about the old guy?” he took Stiles to the campus car and after giving him a dry jacket and sweats he went to their boss to ask if they’ll be closing the booth for the day; Stiles was changing when the EMT came back. “I told them you’re his fiancé; they’ll let you ride in the ambulance with him.”

Stiles tried to say something but the guy was already ushering him. “Hurry they have to go now.”

Scott turned to see a stunned Stiles being dragged to the ambulance. “you better go to the hospital fast.” Said the EMT and left him there without any other explanation.

***

His name was Peter, Peter Hale, he was a Hale. From Beacon Heights, less than an hour away from Beacon Hills; Oh Irony that the love of his life lived so close to him.  
He was asked for information and he could give them; a nurse asked if he wanted to inform the family or if they should do it.

“I –I don’t know how…” Stiles said and the nurse patted his hand. “I don’t know them…this is…” he was about to say a mistake, and explain himself but the lady didn’t let him.

“Aww, calm down sweetie, I know is hard to talk to in laws, I’ll take care of it.”

Scott heard that. “Stiles what the hell?”

“I don’t know… seriously… they think I’m his fiancé.” Stiles said.

“Tell them it’s not true.” Scott pressed. "he's from Beacon County!"

Stiles flapped with his arms. “I will!! As soon as I get to know if he’s going to be okay.”

It took almost three hours before finally someone came out and told Stiles to follow them.

Peter was in a coma, but he was stable. “is not clear how long he could be on this state; could be hours, days, weeks or more…” the doctor said and looked worried at Stiles overwhelmed face. “A nurse spoke to his family already, they’re coming; having someone else will help a lot.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said while the nurse from before led him to see the guy –Peter- on a bed. 

“I’ll leave you with him, sweetie, but only a little while; you have to take care of yourself too, right?”

Stiles was once more ushered out by a serene nurse who was leaving too, the new shift were already cooing at him after they heard of the new patient.

***

“Stiles…” Scott said frowning. “Why are you going to the hospital?”

“I forgot to leave his keys and his car… and…” Scott was already looking at him. “hey, maybe he wakes up and gives me a reward or something? Something to travel to see my dad?”

Okay that was a low blow; Scott had everything ready to go see his mom in a couple days and had been worried sick for leaving his best bro behind. “fine…!” Scott said. “but be careful, okay?”

Stiles nearly ruined Peter’s car driving it, and found a bag of dog food on the passenger seat. “so yeah, you have a dog.” He said and looking at the dog in the bag snorted. “a really not masculine at all dog.”

And Stiles marched into the hospital to find an obvious older guy there. “hey!” he said. “you’re…”

“He’s the fiancé” the nurse said pissed. “We can’t give any info without his permission.” The nurse left leaving the guy standing there.

“HI…” Stiles held the offered hand. “I’m Charley I work with Peter and… dies this has anything to do with the arrow incident?” Stiles blinked. 

“Arrow!!”

The man groaned. “I swear it was a joke. Who knew you could shot an arrow to someone’s balls!!” Stiles gasped. “It was mardi gras! He left a scar on me too.” He stressed, showing his elbow where a star shaped scar appeared; Stiles had no idea of what to think; after hearing Peter was fine and had nothing to do with the arrow the guy left.

Stiles sat next to Peter. “HI… I’m Stiles… I’m not giving you my first name because I refuse to have you proposing to me in my full name. I refuse…” he said chuckling. “I wanted to know you better, not only the things you repeat all the time, but new things, everything. I wanted to make you fall in love with me, ignoring our obvious difference in age and wealth, a real romantic novel.” He said holding the man’s hand.

“awww…” a nurse was right behind him. “That’s the sweetest love story.” She checked the IV, the monitor, sounds and then looked at the door. “His family is here!!” she said.

A tall lady with dashing brown eyes and long dark hair and an air of royalty entered the room marching straight to the bed. “Oh Moy Gosh… Peter!!” another lady entered right behind, just as beautiful but younger.

“Uncle Peter!!” she said and held his hand, a dark haired younger girl entered right behind; another couple teens were at the door, the girl was completely different and the boy had her hand as she twitched. 

“Shh, shh, calm down Meredith, Peter is fine…” the tall pale kid was the one more different to the family, big blue eyes, curly blonde hair and different bone structure. But it wasn’t his voice or his good looks what stopped Stiles, it was the girl, he said it, Peter, My Meredeith. She was his Meredith.

The twitchy girl raised her eyes, her very curly hair had been braided but she had been pulling strands so it was a mess; she blinked dstracted and looked at Stiles.   
“Who are you…!!” she shouted and repeated it over and over.

“I’m… I’m… leaving.” Stiles looked down and started walking until the nurse stopped him. “He’s Mr. Hale’s fiancé.” She said.

“My uncle was not engaged!!” the tall blue eyed guy said with scorn. “and lest to a kid my age!!” the girl kept twitching and whining.

“Isaac?” the first lady marched out. “What’s happening?”

Isaac pointed to Stiles. “He claims he’s uncle Peter’s fiancé. ” from behind them the younger girl shouted.

“SHUT UP!!”

Stiles gasped, was he really that inadequate? 

“Cora.” The dark haired lady chided. “Hi… I’m Taliah Hale, Peter’s sister.” She took a deep breath as if trying to rein her temper. “You are…?”

“I’m M-M…” should he say his name? “I’m Stiles Stilinski, and I have meet…”

“Bullshit.” The other lady let out. 

“Laura!” his mother warned. 

“You have been with my brother for how long?” 

Laura and Cora started talking at the same time ignoring Stiles. “Typical of him,. leaving us behind to run away with a kid!” Laura said.

“This has to be a lie!! He’d never go out with someone my age! He has to be lying… MOM!! ”

Stiles had to say something. “I-I… ” but none of them were looking at him. His eyes flew around to find the twitchy girl eating dirty from a plant near the waiting room. “Hey…” he moved fast and held the white frail hand holding the dirt and gently opened it to clean it out, the voices behind got quiet. “Meredith, right? Peter told me about you, he said you like quiet places… right?” the girl looked at him startled but then smiled. “that you’d love to come with me to work and sit in the quiet of fresh snow.”

“I like snow…” she said. “But Peter…”

Stiles smiled. “He hates it; he would run inside if he could, away from…”

“…the dirt.” Completed Meredith and Stiles smiled back. “My hands have dirt.”

Stiles nodded. “I know… lets wash our hands okay?” Meredith nodded and Laura got close looking at Stiles with surprise and a bit of distrust. 

“Come on sweetie.”

Isaac was looking at him frowning. “He told you about us?”

Stiles moved his head from side to side to win a couple seconds. “Not really… he didn’t… ”

Cora the one around his age smiled. “He didn’t tell us about you either. He didn’t tell us anything since the fire.”

Stiles had a vague memory of that; his dad had been in charge of that, the entire county knew about the fire at the Hale house. “I know.” He remembers because he had been obsessed with it, Peter Hale made sense now; he had been a suspect at the time and left the town because people used to stare at him. “I guess being a suspect to your family’s murder could do that to a person.” Stiles let out; he felt angry, how come he didn’t notice it was Peter Hale!?

“He never let it go; as soon as I was released I set things straight.” Taliah said. “He never let it go…”

Laura and Meredith were back and the girl moved to Stiles sniffing him. “You smell a bit like him.” she said before yawning; Cora pulled her into a hug surprising Stiles, he was not used to the PDA

“I bet you’re tired… we should… I have Peter’s car and… Keys.” Stiles offered and took them from his pocket but Taliah stopped him. 

“No, no… ” Laura and Isaac nodded. “It’s your house, and you deserve you privacy, not having half a dozen of strangers invading it. We’ll go to a hotel.” She bit her lip. “Once things are ready we’ll take him back home, to Beacon Heights.”

“What?” once more in his short 20 years Stiles wished his parents found him a fairy Godmother that’ll grant him with a brain to mouth filter. “I mean…”

“Sweetheart…” Taliah got closer. “If you want to you can fly with him on our jet… Derek will be here in a couple days and then we will go home.”

“Derek…?” Stiles felt lightheaded and stupid.

“Yeah!” Cora smiled brightly. “He came back but since Uncle Peter never calls he didn’t know yet.”

Laura held him by the shoulder. “We won’t force you apart, even if nothing else, you saved his life!”

Meredith got close in two steps and hugged Stiles making him yip surprised. “Thank you for saving Peter.”

Stiles let out a sigh as most of the people he’d been talking too decided they wanted coffee and left.

“Did he tell you?” Laura had stayed behind with her uncle and the fiancé. “I mean… after the fire, mom needed the house to be full again and.. you know fostered for many kids, Isaac, Meredith, Vernon and Erica are permanent in the house though.” she said smiling, Derek is coming home too from New Heaven. “Erica and Vernon are going to be so happy to see him.” she had a smile on her face. “what were your plans for Christmas?”

He started mumbling. “I had to work… so…”

“awwww….” She said sad and Stiles wanted to die, this family was so warm and touchy…

He left the hospital after Cora and Isaac forced him to give his phone number and then was hugged by each and every Hale in the room.

He got to his small apartment and giggled to himself. Scott was there in seconds. “So…” he said jumping on the couch. “I spoke to campus people, there are good and bad news: the bad news: they’re closing the premises until new year, just in case.” Stiles huffed, that meant less money. “Good news? They’re giving you two weeks’ vacation paid for your heroic act; things will be official on Monday.” Stiles let out a happy sound; vacation, and paid, and then a way to go home… he could keep this charade for at least a week more, until he gets to California.

“Then I’ll see you at home!” he said smiling.

***


	2. Carry you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the people and places he doesn't belong with and the one place he does.

*** 

The first visit to Peter’s place was a mess; he got the can of dog food and found a small little dog with a ridiculous spiky collar and a tutu. Blake said the tag and the little Pomeranian yipped happily at the smell of food. He walked around to find the dog grooming supplies and brushed her, changed her water on one of those dispensers’ people that doesn’t care for their dogs have and took her for a quick walk in the park, just few blocks away from his obviously upscale building, the concierge stopped him when he was coming back. “Wait a minute kid!” and Stiles turned to look at him. “Who are you?”

“Mr. Hale’s… uuhhh…” the guy nodded obviously not understanding the mumbling. “Yeah heard of that… I’m even glad Hale didn’t even chip in for my retirement bonus.” He turned around. “Go ahead; it’s my last day anyways. And the dog is going to the hotel where she always stays in a couple days so say good bye.” Stiles felt sad for the doggie and wrote a note for the guy from the hotel. 

“Rules to care for Blake.  
1) Do not remove her collar.  
2) she likes the tutu best (something he learnt when trying to remove it so he won’t go out with a freaking tiny dog in a tutu)  
3) Take care of Blake’s hair, needs lots of brushing.  
4) Fresh water ONLY  
5) Only Dogourmet food she doesn’t eat any other brand.

 

Stiles got to show the Hale kids the city, central park to ice skating, Grey Papaya’s hot dogs; small little Italian restaurants nobody had ever heard of but that have the best dishes ever; and he enjoyed it walking around looking up as if it were their first time in a big city; hugs and laughter, and Stiles didn’t feel alone for a whole weekend.

He spent some time with Peter too and then he called his dad. “Hey Kid…” he sounded winded. “Nothing!” he said when Stiles asked about what happened. “Just… a big slide, maybe is a good thing you’re not coming home because the snow is worst than ever and I bet you want to get away from the cold huh?”

Stiles rubbed his head. “That’s what I wanted to tell you, I am going home… for a week or so…”

His father was so happy Stiles almost started crying. If he’d know his dad wanted him to go home so bad he’d have made an effort. “I just know it’s really expensive and I’m sorry I can’t help you…” Stiles did his best to hide the lump on his throat.

“It’s fine I’m helping someone and they’re giving me a ride home.” His father kept repeating how good it was. “I’ll cook dinner like before and we’ll spend Christmas day in food comma.” He giggled.

His father laughed but the sound wasn’t at all happy.

In his defense he didn’t meant to hurt the Hales, or to make his dad sad, he was just homesick and tired and this was a bad idea, he knows that, he just didn’t know what to say.

He chatted inanely a while longer and then as soon as the line disconnected started crying. It’s the time of the year when he misses his mom the most. And the guilty conscience was killing him too.

“Stiles?” Taliah was there hugging him without him wanting it. “Honey what’s wrong?”

He cried for several minutes ashamed of his break down on a stranger, and missing his mom even more because Taliah Hale was a mom for so many and still had the patience and the love to hug a stranger that lurked into her family with lies.

That night the snow fell so hard the subway stopped working, and going home was impossible for Stiles. “Stay with us at the hotel!!” offered Isaac. “We could even play HALO and I’ll finally see your supposed mad skills!” Stiles smiled widely but didn’t dare to accept.

“YES!!” Cora said smiling, “if grumpy gets there tonight with Boyd and Erica…” her mother called her name. “I mean we could have dinner as a family for once.” She said louder.

Stiles started panicking, too many people, too many touches, he’d get used to it, he’d get attached, and they’ll hate him when he finally tells them the true.

“Please come.” Meredith stated holding his hand. “Tonight is rice and meat night, I always have a friend with me on rice and meat night…” Stiles looked at her, at their hands and then up, his ears registered the almost audible gasp from the others.

“I’m your friend on rice and meat nights…” whined Isaac but Meredith ignored him.

“Okay…” he said holding Meredith’s hand. “I will; but I want dessert.” She smiled, still not looking at his face. 

The girl was moving her fingers held by Stiles, as if playing the piano on the back of his hand. “Silly, rice and meat nights have brownies as dessert.” She said smiling to the hands held. 

“Okay then, if you promise me brownies.” He said softly and she finally made eye contact for a second, smiling innocently before letting his hand go and running to Isaac.

Laura got close. “I guess you noticed she’s autistic.” she said softly as both of them turned to see Isaac singing along with her about days and food. “Peter always had a special connection with her, after he left… she chose Isaac because of his eyes.”

“Blue… likes Peter’s.” Stiles said smiling.

“Thank you for being so patient with her.”

Stiles had the same stupid smile Scott always made fun of; not like he knew thought, as he spoke without thinking. “He was usually so serious… except when talking about her, he always had a special smile for her.” He said and then noticed he was being stupid; jealous of a girl with Autism. “I…”

Taliah was there once more, a warm hand on his shoulder. “it’s okay, actually; she hadn’t being this chatty since Peter left, we were worried she’d go crazy seeing him in that bed; you’re a blessing.”

So Stiles went to the hotel with them only few blocks away from the hospital.

He thought they’ll have a couple rooms in the same floor, NO!! they had three suits, attached, it was like living in a house bigger than his dad’s.

They even had a giant dining room and a butler served them; Stiles and Meredith had rice and meat, even if Taliah, Laura and everyone else said Stiles didn’t have to but he enjoyed it, the brownies with ice cream was also only for the both of them, the rest had something different and Stiles didn’t regret it.

Laura was on the phone as the service cleared the table; her siblings getting all together on the couch in front of Taliah who was holding a book. “Ben Hur”.

“Mom.” She let out frustrated. “Apparently grumpy and the pups couldn’t make it.”

Taliah huffed. “I just hope they’re safe.”

Isaac chuckled. “Derek is in charge, I bet they’re safe, but bored to death.”

Cora snorted a laugh and tucked Meredith tighter. “Shut up bashful, read mom… come on! We’re getting to the good stuff.”

“Read mom.” Meredith repeated fiddling with the hem of her blanket. Taliah smiled and read for her children Stiles included.

There was no room for anyone else so Stiles slept on the couch. It was nice and cozy and he had the blanket the girls had used so he felt like part of the family for a little while.

He had no idea what happened when at dawn Derek got in the suit and ushered his brother and sister into the rooms, Boyd used to share with Isaac and Erica, Meredith and Cora were like triplets, he let out a sigh and sat down on the couch to get up as soon as the couch yelped and moved desperate.

“Who the fuck are you!” the boy groaned and Derek huffed irritated. “oh... I know you’re grumpy.” Stiles buried his head on the couch. “If there’s one grumpy that’s you…. I was having a nice dream…” he groaned once more before noticing what he was doing.

“And you are…?” Derek offered raising his impressive eyebrows and blinking to control his rage.

“I’m Stiles… Peter’s…” Derek didn’t get the last word, mumbled badly against a cushion. 

“His what?”

“Fiancé.” Meredith marched past Derek into Stiles couch draping herself on top of him. “You still smell a little like him.” she blinked towards Derek. “Hi Derek.”

“HA! Peter doesn’t have a fiancé.”

“Tell him…” said Stiles when Meredith groaned she was sleepy and needed quiet and Derek let it go, he got close bent down kissed Meredith’s head and moved to the smaller couch in front.

***

Stiles locked his door and carried his backpack and suitcase to the taxi; he had an hour to get to the hospital and needed also time to calm himself before facing Derek, the guy didn’t believe him, his fake boyfriend’s pretty nephew didn’t believe him. No matter what Taliah or the rest said. And Stiles only wanted to get home and then he’ll come clean.

And today he’d have to go to Peter’s with Derek to pick some stuff up.

Even if the second biological son of Taliah was looking at him funny; as if he knew everything. Even starting fights with his mom because Taliah only wanted Derek to be nice; insisting on Derek to talk to Stiles. 

The second Stiles came out of the elevator he could hear them; nurses and orderlies were looking at him and the looking away. Then he could understand the words. “And you just bought it? You think he would’ve just got engaged with the first kid that passed his way?”

“You don’t know, Derek, none of us know….”

The voice rose louder than before. “I would’ve known!”

“Oh really?” Laura said. “I’m sure you would since you talk to him all the time, right?” Derek was about to say something when Cora; with tears in her eyes, found him near the door.

“Stiles…” she said.

“There you are…” Derek said in mockingly cheerful. “Come inside and prove us you’re engaged with my uncle!” he said getting to the door and holding Stiles by an arm.

The contact made him panic. “Derek!” shouted Laura, Cora let out a sound like surprise.

“Derek Thomas Hale Stop!” Taliah said out loud and a nurse came in asking everyone to calm down.

“You sure have a million ways to prove you’re his fiancé.” He held Stiles hand up. “See? no ring!”

“What?”Stiles started hyperventilating. 

“Just accept you’re lying, because my family is not going to give you money if my uncle dies!” shouted Derek desperate.

“Shut Up!” Stiles was shivering, he couldn’t imagine Meredith without Peter, it was like him without mom, it was like aunt Sylvia asking over and over what it felt to have no mom, it felt like dad asking him to be brave instead of holding him; like the sad pity face everyone had when he finally went back to school; like going to the graveyard to say hi to a stone, that never answers, that never hugs you that doesn’t care for you; and Stiles had tears down his face. “Don’t say that… he’s not going to die… you hear me? He’s not going to die…” his throat closed in a painful knot and he started sobbing. 

He felt warm arms surrounding him. “He didn’t mean it, sweetie, he didn’t mean it.“ Taliah was holding him against her shoulder. “Shh… he’s angry, but he didn’t mean it.”

“I hope you’re happy grumpy.” Laura passed by him pushing him to a side to hug Cora who was crying too. “If he needed to prove anything he would.”

“Go ahead.” Let out Cora and her mom shushed her. “prove him wrong Stiles… do it!”

Stiles panicked, what did he knew about Peter? “He has one testicle…”

The nurse cleared her throat and everyone turned at her. “I have to ask you all again keep your voices down or you’ll have to leave.”

“Sorry…” Laura said. They all waited until she left to turn at Stiles.

“That’s not true.” Taliah said. “I would’ve known….”

Stiles waved his arms. “It was an accident in Mardi Gras.”

“Go ahead Derek.”Laura said. “Check!”

Derek shook his head and moved back. “NO!”

“You wanted to be sure.” Taliah shrugged. “Go ahead.” Derek groaned but his hand inched his way to his uncle’s junk.

“Oh My god…” he said cringing and taking his hand away. “It’s true…”

“How?” Laura said before making a face and shivering. “Wait… no, I don’t want to know.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “They were drunk, they had a bet, he shot Charley on his right elbow and Charley had no idea you could shot someone… there.”

The nurses saw as the group marched out, they had three hours to get to the airport and they were going to grab a bite before. “I told you he could prove it if he wanted it.” Cora said snotty.

While her brother marched behind Stiles towards the elevators.

***

Derek had to go to Peter’s place with Stiles; but the kid stopped to buy a bag of stupidly expensive dog food.

“Peter doesn’t have a dog…” 

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes done with Derek’s doubts, he marched ahead without waiting for Derek who had to hold the door for a lady with a stroller. He let the door go when the elevator was already open. He rushed in through the lobby when he heard a tick accented voice. “Excuse me…?” the guy said. “Which apartment?”  
“602” Derek said in a hurry to have the man sand in his way.

“OH yeah Mr. Hale, right? are you the kid? The one with the dog?” the man mumbled to himself. “Sorry of course you’re not a kid, I’m new and I was warned that there’s a kid that comes, and we’re not supposed to bother anyone from that apartment .” and in a whisper. “I was told the old guy is an ass and the kid a real diva.”

He followed Stiles who was already on the elevator with a bitch face. “Thanks for coming…” he mocked. “Is not like we’re in a hurry.” Stiles let out the button as the man at the door waved at him, Stiles smiled and waved.

Derek had his lips thin. “You don’t have to be an ass to him just because he’s working.”

Stiles scoffed he was not being an ass to the guy, but to Derek. – Mostly because he was nervous but Derek doesn’t have to know, right?-

The second Stiles opened the door Derek jumped back startled at the yipping and acute growling. “There you are… there you are….” Stiles was on the floor already caressing a small dog way too happy to see him.

Derek moved closer when the phone sounded and he answered. “YES?” it was the doorman to tell them the dog hotel was there. 

“Let them in, I’m gonna feed Blake before she has to go.” Stiles always wanted a dog, and this little thing was not his ideal but it was enough for now.

Derek saw the page of rules on the counter and then moved to the bedroom; everything was perfectly organized, just like Peter liked; he took some of his uncle’s stuff; and went to the kitchen he found two dishes out of the rack, two glasses out of place, two mugs near the coffee machine and sugar, Peter didn’t like sugar; also pop tarts on the pantry, Peter hated them. He found a Taylor Swift CD and sure enough that wasn’t Peter’s, so maybe it was true; which of course was just his luck.

Stiles was once more trying to put the dog in his carrier and cooing nonstop to her. “You’ll be home soon; I promise.” He kissed the soft fur and let her go giving the rules to the guy.

He turned to find Derek holding a Taylor Swift CD. “That’s not mine…” he said and blushed at the expression of surprise on Derek’s face.

Derek offered Stiles the small bag. “Wanna see if my uncle would need anything else?”

Stiles felt nervous in a small space with Derek. “I guess he’s not gonna mind anyways, let’s go.” He was already on his way to the door.

***

Two doctors a whole team of nurses and lots of equipment were required to fly with Peter, so the family went in a different flight leaving Derek Taliah and Stiles behind.

In the reduced space left for them Taliah sat and finally slept; on the many days at the city she only slept few hours. Derek was looking at Stiles straight to the face.

“What? You still don’t believe me?” Stiles said defensive. “Am I that wrong for your family?”

Derek let out a sigh. “I’m sure I’ve seen you before.”

Stiles giggled nervous; maybe they saw each other at school or something.

Once they landed and Peter was set on an ambulance for the four hours’ drive to Beacon Heights hospital stiles noticed he ha dno way to go home.

“Are you going to stay with us Stiles?” Taliah asked when Stiles stayed behind at the airport.

He scratched his head readjusting his beanie. “Actually… my dad lives in Beacon hills, I’m going to stay with him.”

“OH!” the lady said as Derek locked his jaw in a gesture of superiority. ”Take him home Derek…” his mother said and both Stiles and Derek. “And apologize for being an ass to him.” she said hugging him and moving to hug Stiles too. “See you at the hospital; you’ll be in the list, okay?” they waited until the ambulance was gone before Stiles took his luggage and started walking. “You don’t have to worry; I’ll go home on my own so you don’t have to lower to the peasant’s village.”

Derek moved to get Stiles suitcase and started walking. “Don’t be silly, I don’t want you to get trapped in traffic or something. If you’re my uncle’s fiancé, you’re family.”

Stiles was prepared for anything but Derek being nice surprised him. “That’s sweet…” he said walking to the elevator without fuss.

“So tell me…” Derek started once they were trapped inside the car. “How did you two met?”

Stiles turned at him with scrunche3d eyes. “At my job, he came by every day for a long long time.”

“Where did he take you for your first date?”

Stiles scoffed. “And here I was thinking it was nice of you…. all you wanted was to interrogate me.”

“Answer the question if you have nothing to hide…” Derek said feeling like an asshole.

“to the same place we see each other every time… our own place, a secret, I can’t just tell you, there has to be a reason why he didn’t want to be near you guys.”

Derek nodded making a face. “Fair enough.” Stiles chuckled. 

“He’ll wake up and things will go back to normal.” He said cryptic. “I’ll go back to dream and he’ll go back to smile at me like a dumb ass.” and let out a sigh; Derek just looked at him for a second.

“You obviously are carrying a heavy burden…”

Stiles ignored him and closed his eyes. His burden was none of Derek’s business.

***

Stiles entered his house after sending Derek away and tossed his bags near the door. “Dad?!” but nobody answered, he smiled sad; remembering the countless nights of solo dinners and sleeping in front of TV until his dad got home, worried sick for his father.

He felt like crying because his house was the only one without any decoration yet. He got his phone and left his dad a voicemail. “So… I’m home pops, and I’m making lasagna, you better come home early while it’s still warm.” He said and then carried his stuff to his old bedroom.

He was hardly sitting when the door bell called. He got up feeling tired and ran downstairs jumping the last three with an agile move and landing right in front of the wall as he used to do while growing up. He pulled the door open and saw Danni, the guy who lived in front, he was wearing a skin tight shirt and obscenely tight pants, “I kinda thought I saw you…” he said getting closer to Stiles. “Hello Stiles.” He said sultry and Stiles couldn’t help the blush creeping his cheeks.

“Hello Danny…” he moved closer and caressed Stiles arm startling him even more.

“So are you here for…”

Stiles was blinking biting his lip. “just this week… just for a week..” he cleared his throat.

Danny Smiled. “Good, we maybe can spend some quality time?”

Stiles’ brain finally caught up with them. “You never cared for me in high school.”

Danny bit his bottom lip and giving Stiles a once over smiled. “You didn’t look like this in high school.”

Stiles snorted, rolled his eyes and turned Danny around. “Oh God now… get out, I’m not interested.”

Danny let himself be moved until he was on the porch before turning with a seductive smile. “Come on we were friends in school…” Stiles smiled; to be honest yeah Danny had been his friend and while the entire school ignored him Danny had always been nice, but that doesn’t mean they’re gonna have a fling. “I knew it you’re considering it. so… can we get friendly?” he said leaning a bit on Stiles space again and Stiles smiled once more. 

“No, not right now, because…” excuses!! He had a load of them where were them now? “I’m seeing someone!” and Danny’s smile faltered. 

“Did he come with you?”

Stiles cleared his throat and waved his hands. “No… but!”

Danny’s fingers closed his lips. “shh… if he’s not here… what you don’t see…”

Stiles cackled. “No thank you… NO!!” he said laughing again just thinking about the corniness of it.

Danny laughed hard and moved back. “Okay, okay… but I’m not taking a no for an answer…” Stiles smiled back and was already closing the door while Danny ran down the steps. “Hey Stiles?” and Stiles held the door looking at his once friend. “It’s really nice to see you, don’t be a stranger, okay?” the honest charming smile sent tingles down his spine and Stiles waved at him closing the door.

He smiled to himself, once upon a time he had a crush on Danny, he moved to the stairs, he’d have to unpack fast if he wanted to have dinner ready, but then the bell called again and stiles turned around. “No Danny… not right now, no good time, not getting friendly and I don’t care if I…” he pulled the door open and found Derek Hale standing there Derek standing there peering inside with curious eyes and frowning. “I wasn’t…” he said taking a deep breath not knowing what else to say.

“So… this Danny you were expecting is…?”

Stiles gaped like a fish before finally finding his voice. “My neighbor, he just came to say hi…”

Derek made a sound. “And you always offer good times and getting friendly to your friends?”

Stiles laughed. “What are you here for?” he said desperate to get rid of Derek.

The man in front of him offered him his beanie. “You forgot your hat in my car and I thought…”

Stiles took the hat. “I might need a hat in California, right?” a heavy silence fell between them. Good bye Derek, see you tomorrow at the hospital.“ Said Stiles and closed the door; on his way to the car Derek saw a good looking guy, tanned and fit coming to him with a dimpled smile. 

“Hey there…” the guy said looking him up and down. “What are you doing here?” he said and Derek smiled.

“Just visiting…” the guy looked at the house.

“Stiles? You’re just visiting Stiles?” he said and something in his posture changed. “Because I have something going on with him, you know since high school.” He said getting closer in an obvious show of his masculinity that had Derek smirking.

“Just in case… he has someone you know? He doesn’t need anyone else.” He said squaring his shoulders in front of Derek.

“Okay.” Derek said flashing a smile to the guy. “I guess you’re Danny; Stiles told me about you.”

Danny didn’t back down. “Oh yeah? He didn’t mention you…”

Derek snorted and marched to his car. “I don’t really care.” He said opening the door of his black camaro. 

“Damn he has a classy car.” Danny said marching back into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and the amazing notes here and on Tumblr


	3. Is Not Perfect But its Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He planned to come clean, if you ask him, but too many things got in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry fort he long wait, I just started a new job and I'm still strugging to organize my life.

***  
Sheriff Stilinski got home past 2 am and felt drained; his feet were numb because of the cold and had spent most of the day and night. He sagged against the door as he toed out of his boots.

“Well damn!” Stiles said from the couch at the right. “You do are working overtime…”

The hug his son gave him was enough to make up for the long hours and for the heavy work.

“I made mom’s lasagna and brownies…” he said driving his dad to the kitchen; and I had it warm and ready and very nice warm eggnog.

The sheriff was laughing. “Eggnog?” he said holding his son’s arm. “It’s been at least two years since I had any fresh eggnog; since you and Scott…”

Stiles waved around and tried to stop his dad. “No vomit talk, stop the vomit talk, if you want to appreciate my mad cooking skills you’ll stop the vomit talk.” 

This was enough; this was what life should always be.

Bed felt like heaven for the both of them that night.

Stiles woke up early with the loud thud of his father’s steps it was hardly seven and he was already going out. “Dad…?” he said from the stairs.

His dad turned from the door already. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up… I just had this call. I have to go all the way to beacon heights.” He said frustrated, something about a notorious family and paparazzi.” Stiles didn’t say anything. “I’ll be back for dinner, with good luck.”

“I’ll go out too… you know to see the town, I’ll be back for dinner too.” He said. “Mac’n cheese?” his dad’s smile was so bright it broke his heart.

“You’ll spoil me rotten if you keep that up.” Stiles smiled and followed his dad to the door, watched as he marched to the car, Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, it was cold and the snow was still falling, he was looking around smiling when he noticed Danny standing at his porch doing Yoga in a wife beater and flimsy pants. Stiles rolls his eyes when Danny smiles and waves at him and runs back inside to jump into the couch wrapping himself in the thrown they always have there.

He will go to see Peter and tell everyone why he went missing, and then… then he’ll be back to decorate. He blinked to wake up three hours later with his phone sounding nonstop in his room; he groaned but ran to get it. “Hello…” he said still half asleep.

The first thing on the other side was a loud thumping and someone crying and then voices, hasty whispers. “Stiles?” it was Cora. “uhh, hi! Are you coming to the hospital?”

“Is he up? Did he wake up?” he wished his voice didn’t sound so breathy and shaky.

Cora didn’t seem to care. “uuh… no, Uncle Peter is still… you know, but Meredith…” then it made sense the sound he heard was Meredith. “She thought you’ll be here and… today is rice and meat day…” she said huffing. 

“can you-can you give her the phone?” he heard the fumbling as more and more whispers sounded and the thumping was louder. “Hello?” he said tentatively.

“Stiles you’re not at the hospital, the sheets are the wrong color… he doesn’t like purple sheets, we hate purple sheets…” 

“Didn’t you know?” Stiles said. “Its rice and meat day, right?”

“You’re supposed to have rice and meat with me…” she said distracted. “I always have a friend on rice and meat days.”

“Beacon Heights hospital marks rice and meat day with purple sheets.” The thumping stopped and Meredith spoke to someone next to her. “Is rice and meat days purple sheets days?”.

“Yes!” it was either Isaac or Derek. “Only today, right mom?”

“Meredith?” Stiles said loud. “Are you there still?”

“You’re not at the hospital; you’re always at the hospital with Peter.”

Stiles rubbed his lips and closed his eyes. “I know… my car is old… I’m on my way, are you going to wait for me with hot chocolate from the cafeteria?” he didn’t hear anything but sure enough she was nodding. 

“You’ll be here soon? Ten minutes?”

Stiles checked. “No, an hour, okay one hour and I’ll give you a welcome to Beacon Heights hospital brownie.” He said seeing the tray with the brownies waiting for him.

“In rice and meat days dessert is brownies” she repeated. “You’ll be here in an hour…” she said and he heard the air of her breathing against the phone “one hour before Stiles mom.”

“Thank you sweetie.” It was Taliah this time and Stiles smiled. 

“I’ll be there in a little while, I’m sorry I over slept.” He said feeling miserable and guilty. 

“You’re at home; Derek overslept too. It comes with sleeping in your own bed.”

Stiles bathed, grabbed the brownies and ran out; this time wrapped in a warm jacket.

He drove to the hospital to find a dark skinned guy taller than Derek and Isaac standing with Meredith and holding two cups of chocolate. “Stiles!!” Meredith screeched and moved to him with a smile on her face, much to the boy’s surprise.

“Okay that’s new…” the guy said. “You must be Peter’s boyfriend, huh?”

Meredith took the cup from his hands and offered it to Stiles. “fiancé.” She corrected and the guy smiled. 

“My bad…” he said apologetic and facing her completely.

She smiled again. “Boyd is nice, you’ll like Boyd.”

The new boy offered his hand for a shake and Stiles could see the edge of a strange white dots pattern in his sweater. “I’m Vernon Boyd, you can call me Boyd.” Stiles looked up to notice the same pattern under the leather jacket; exactly the same model that he saw in Derek.

Stiles shook his hand. “I’m Stiles, my name is impossible so Stiles Stilinski.”

“Sheriff Stilinski spoke to mom.” Meredith said and took the brownies. “Meat and rice day, brownies.” She said stuffing a piece in her mouth

She started walking back and Boyd finally spoke to Stiles. “Are you really engaged to uncle creeper?” Stiles scoffed and Meredith turned frowning.

“He’s not a creeper!” wait a second, His brain offered. You don’t really know; for all you know about the guy he could be.

Boyd snorted. “He was counselor on my High school in Beacon Hills; he was always after this red head girl…”

“I bet he only wanted her to go to a good college or something!” he said defensive.

“You…” but Boyd never finished the phrase.  
“There you are sweetie!” Taliah was coming to them with a smile and without any preamble hugged Stiles. “How are you?” and then to the boy. “Vernon where’s Meredith?” Boyd looked around and then saw a curly head turning around toward the elevators and he ran down the hall; Stiles looked worried but Taliah smiled. “She told me she’s going to show Peter her brownies.” She said and Stiles smiled. “He’s Derek’s shadow, everything Derek says Vernon repeats it.” the matriarch explained. “And Derek has been pestering me about yours and Peter’s age gap.”

Stiles Snorted. “Scott has been giving me hell for the two years I…” he stopped himself before his lack of filter could ruin everything.

Because Stiles loves his dad, okay? Don’t get him wrong, but something about the unconditional love the Hales have showed him made him amazed and loved and complete.

He was supposed to tell them everything and he will, at the end of the day he’ll tell Taliah and then go home.

But then he got to the room and saw how what was supposed to be a cold hospital room had been transformed into a hallmark Christmas card.

Every surface had red and green, garlands were hanging from windows and a small plastic tree was set on top of a small table right in front of him, multicolor lights blinked nonstop on it and there was a green and white giant sock hanging from the foot of the bed. 

Stiles smiled and moved closer to see the other Hale kids all in seasonal colorful sweaters and smiles; Meredith was the only one not wearing anything Christmas related. “wow…” he let out at the bright red nose of the reindeer in Cora’s chest.

Laura laughed hard; “we bought you and Peter matching ones.” Stiles snorted amused. “What?” she said cocking an eyebrow to him.

“You think He’d wear one of those?” Even Stiles knowing Peter as little he did knew he’d never wear something so not fashionable, he had seen the guy- Peter- swat imaginary lint from tracking suits before entering a freaking park.

Laura smiled impishly. “He will if you ask him to.” 

Stiles cackled at it. “NOPE, I doubt it.” he said and moved away from Laura and her ugly green sweater with a snowman on it while she was trying to force one of his arms through a sleeve. “Even if I were begging on my knees…” his voce faltered as he saw Laura’s eyes go big and her cheeks go red. “Hey woah…” he said desperate.   
“Not like that no… no.” she smiled and looked away with a shy smile.

“It’s okay… you’re engaged after all…”

He sat with them and talked about inane stuff with Isaac and Erica, the blonde girl was always sitting close to Isaac too, unless Derek were available, in which case she was practically on Derek’s lap.  
She was wearing a red sweater with a gingerbread man on it, white little dots all over it pretty much like Boyd’s; when he mentioned it Erica blushed and Isaac shoulder checked her making her hide her eyes.

Stiles offered to go get some coffee for Isaac and Erica and some water for Mrs. Hale, when he was going out Meredith told him she was waiting for milk for her brownies, Stiles thought she was asking for some milk and nodded as he marched down the hall to the cafeteria just to find Derek standing in the line; Stiles winced and ran to the end of the line and hid behind a huge lady and her begging son. “Mom the doctor said you have to respect your diet or he won’t operate you.”  
“It’s just some nuggets Bobby; a couple nuggets won’t change anything besides I’m walking now, right? I’ll burn them out in seconds!!” Derek took his order and marched away not turning to anyone until Bobby’s sister squealed and flashed Derek with her cell phone; Stiles only had time to turn and look fascinated to the display of healthy food.

“Stiles.” Stiles let out a soft groan as he turned around just to see the flash of the phone on his face this time. 

“Hi!” he said moving ahead as the line moved too. “go ahead, go ahead I’ll be right behind you.” for one second looked like Derek would do that but then… then he bit his lips and tried to smile. 

“No, I’ll wait. “ He said and stood patiently looking at what Stiles had been watching. “Do you like… Tofu?” Stiles glared at him and moved to order just to be stopped by Derek who was already holding a small milk cartoon.

“Merry told me about her brownies.” He said with a honest smile that left Stiles feeling dizzy and filled with butterflies.

“Merry?”  
Derek smiled again a lopsided smile. “Last year’s Christmas book was the lord of the ring and she couldn’t stop with Meriadoc Brandibuck, she even named her toothbrush like that.” Stiles let out a giggle. “she wanted Peter to hear about it…” it took him a second too long to keep talking and Stiles caught it. “when he left… it was like he decided we weren’t good for him anymore.”

Stiles let out a sigh, he had this weird need to comfort Derek. “Sometimes is not that you don’t care, but you’re scared.”

Derek scoffed. “scared of what? Your family?”

Stiles made a face and passed when Derek held the elevator for him. “yeah… sometimes it hurts so much that you think is better to be away, alone, where there’s no risk of pain.” Stiles looked at the light in the buttons. “Sometimes you feel like you don’t deserve those who love you. Sometimes it’s for the best… to be alone. Until someone or something comes and pull you out of the hole…” he blinked noticing how far away he went and looked at Derek, was that pity? Sympathy? He wasn’t sure but something was different in the way Derek looked at him. “At least that’s what I think should happen.” He said trying to smile.

“You really love him…” commented Derek. Stiles felt his face on fire, if he knew it wasn’t about the guy –Peter-.

Stiles needed this to be over, right now. “You have to taste my brownies; they’re the perfect present for a day like today.” He took a deep breath, once at the room he’ll talk to Taliah, Laura and Derek before disappearing. It was time to say the truth.

Except the second the elevator opened they saw a bunch of people inside the room, nurses coming and going and Meredith was crying in Cora’s arms while Boyd and Isaac were holding someone else on the floor Derek cursed and ran letting what he was carrying fall to the floor.

Stiles moved fast to help Cora holding Meredith’s hand, Meredith was repeating a poem.

Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well   
As she is fam'd to do, deceiving elf.   
Adieu! adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades   
Past the near meadows, over the still stream,   
Up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep   
In the next valley-glades:   
Was it a vision, or a waking dream?   
Fled is that music:—Do I wake or sleep? 

Meredith looked at him startled. “My heart aches…” she said again and Cora kept caressing her hair but she had her eyes closed. 

“What happened?” Stiles whispered trying not to disturb Meredith.

Cora opened her eyes and let out a sigh; she let go of Meredith to hug Stiles, Isaac was coming he had blood on his finger and was too pale, Meredith held him and they repeated over and over the poem.

Finally Boyd passed carrying Erica and Derek holding Laura. 

“Where’s Taliah?” Stiles asked to the others.

“Mom had to work…” mumbled Meredith. “Erica….”

Cora spoke from Stiles Arms. “She’s fine, she’ll be fine…”

Isaac kissed Meredith’s hair making her twitch and try to move away. “she will…” he said; his eyes glued to the elevator their brothers and sisters disappeared through.

It took hours with only a short visit from Laura while they waited; Meredith was still holding the brownies and mumbling quietly, Cora was almost asleep, and Isaac had finally closed his obviously tired eyes; Stiles had no idea of what had happened.

Until Derek came walking, it was late and Stiles was the only one awake in the room.

“You’re still here…” he said in a whisper as he took off his jacket to cover Cora sleeping against Isaac while Meredith was curled with her head pillowed on Stiles thigh.

“They’ve been worried sick…” he said as all explanation. “I couldn’t just leave…”

Derek smiled. “Bet you already have second thoughts about this engagement, huh?” Stiles blinked a couple times. “I’m sure you don’t want to be anywhere close to this complicated family.”

Stiles couldn’t lie. “Why not? It’s in the hard times when you need family the most.” He let out, it was on mom’s board, and his dad took down every postcard and paper clip but that little quiet remained there until Stiles left for college.

Derek Sat next to him frowning and looking into his eyes. “You okay?” 

Stiles was not okay, he had gone there, the hospital; the rush of people not telling him anything, the smell, it was like the time mom was sick again. the earnest eyes on him disarmed him and stiles shook his head no, as the first tear fell down his face Derek leaned over and kissed it dry. 

“I’m sorry, I guess nobody explained you what happened.”

Stiles scoffed shaking his head no. “I didn’t want to ask in case Meredith gets nervous or something.”

Derek smiled. “you’re very good at dealing with her…”

Stiles shrugged. “yeah… I had taken psychology classes since I got in college.” Derek looked surprised. “and I was on a workshop just few weeks ago… I had no idea I’d get to use it, if I’d knew Peter’s Meredith needed me to learn…” he let out smiling.

Derek blinked and moved a bit away from Stiles. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “my family suffered a horrible fire, many died… Peter left after that, I guess…” Stiles nodded. “We were in pain but there were others in pain too, Cora and I went to a foster home for a while and we met some kids there, mom was at the hospital, Laura was coming back from New York and we were going home... but they had no home to go back to.”

Stiles loved the Hales right away; and his love for the family just grew as he heard. “Boyd’s parent neglected him and his baby sister, she died and police took him away, Erica was abandoned at the hospital; she has epilepsy.” Derek closed his eyes a second. “She’s been fine but the stress of having Peter like this… I don’t know if she can handle more bad news…” he let out a deep sigh. “Isaac’s dad used to lock him in a freezer in the basement for days… I wanted to kill the bastard.” He let out in a growl of anger but Meredith moved and reached a hand to his knee. “This little one… she comes from an orthodox catholic couple that treated her like an animal…” he caressed the white fingers. “Tied her and tried to exorcise her.” Stiles frowned.

They heard the clipping sound of someone’s heels and turned to the door to see Taliah entering the room, she faced them and frowned a bit. 

“Hi mom…” Derek said softly and that was enough to stir Meredith awake.

“Mommy…” she said and sat stretching like a cat. “is Erica okay?”

Taliah moved and held her hand. “yes she is.” noticed Isaac and Cora asleep and then turned to Stiles. “Thanks for your help… Laura told me you had been with them all afternoon.”

Stiles told her it was okay and asked about Erica. “she’ll be fine, right now she’s embarrassed and frustrated… Boyd is with her. She’ll have to stay here for the night.” She turned to Derek. “Laura went home to get few things… she’ll stay with Erica for the night.”

That’s when Stiles noticed it was far past eight because his phone sounded he checked and saw his dad’s picture on the screen. “Sorry...” he said as he got up and moved out of the room as answering. “Dad?”

“Yeah…” he sounded tired and apologetic. “I’m sorry, the roads are closed; I won’t get home tonight…” 

Stiles made a sound. “It’s okay… do you need anything?” 

“No… no!” the sheriff smiled; he was sorry, he wished he could go home if nothing else, to reassure Stiles that he was fine; it felt good to have someone home. “Take care.” 

“I’m visiting a friend in Beacon Heights dad, I won’t be home tonight either…” he said.

“Good. I was worried you traveled all the way here to be alone at home.” The sheriff laughed. “See you tomorrow.” He said. “Don’t try to drive tonight; the snow is setting a record out there.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he said good bye and walked back. “It was my dad, the roads are closed…”

“Come home with us then…” Cora asked. “you can sleep in Erica’s bed…”

Taliah laughed. “that’s in your room.” Cora smiled and everyone laughed. 

Taliah got close. “we’re just five minutes from home, and you guys look like you can use a good meal…”

“Yes food…” Cora got up yawning. “Please…”

Derek got up and marched out of the room practically carrying Meredith after she drowsily moved to Peter’s bed and kissed his face. “Good night Peter..” she said and leaned on Derek.


	4. I'll have a blue christmas without you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Celebrations and broken hearts.

***

Stiles did his best not to look around like a total looser. The house was huge and decorated so richly it made him think of every movie he ever watched, everything had Christmas decorations, it was all too much but classy and sweet, warm and of course huge! His dad entire house could fit only in their kitchen and den and there were closed doors all around. “Come on!” Boyd called from the kitchen and Stiles marched behind him; Taliah was already taking stuff out of the fridge and the kids were all doing something. Meredith too, she was cleaning vegetables. 

“Is there something you don’t eat?” Cora asked as she passed carrying cuts of meat while Isaac had something else out. 

“Can I help?” he asked hopeful, but everyone stopped and turned at him.

“No…” it was a collective voice, and Stiles nodded and turned around going out into the family room where a huge plasma was on, he watched some news feeling unwelcome; if it weren’t for the snow he would’ve left already. Maybe he could find a hotel or something…

He got up and started marching towards the door quietly, he could at least try to go home since hall this was a huge mistake. “Where are you going?” Isaac was standing by the door sucking his bottom lip on his mouth and looking nervous, it was the first time he was alone with Isaac in one room and it was like a contest of who is the awkward one.

“I just…” Stiles pointed to the door and swallowed hard before talking again. “Seems like you don’t really want me here; I won’t impose on you.”  
Isaac moved ahead. “It’s Taliah’s tradition…” he said softly. “Your first time here everything will be made for you.” 

Stiles smiled. “You don’t have to, I mean… I’m not even…” the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. “Family…” he said and now he wanted to run out.

“Nonsense, you brought Peter back to us…” Taliah was right behind Isaac when he raised his eyes again. “You’re one of us now.” She was holding Isaac’s hand and offered the other to Stiles. “Come…”

Taliah explained Isaac was still too shy doe of his trauma, but he opened in front of Stiles, inviting him to play with him and talking animatedly. “Thank you.” she whispered holding his arms for a second.

Dinner was delicious and everyone looked so proud of themselves when Stiles told them he liked it.

At the end Meredith gasped. “I forgot…” she whispered to Isaac. “It was rice and meat day… I even forgot the purple sheets.” Stiles saw as she shrugged and helped her brothers to clean the table.

“It’s been a very long day.” Taliah said rubbing her forehead. “I bet you all want to sleep.” Groans and nods answered that. “You’ll have Peter’s room, you just belong there.” She said and waited until everyone was carrying dishes before she spoke. “I wanted to talk to you; Stiles, but seems like we can’t find the time.”

Stiles felt the horrible knot in his stomach. “Me too, There’s something I have to tell you.” Stiles took a shaky breath, maybe it was for the best let everything out, finally come clean and then leave.

“Mom!!” Cora ran into the dining room. “Mom! Erica wants to talk to you.” she offered the phone and Taliah’s face split in a smile. 

“Yes sweetie… I’m glad.” she sure was hearing a chatty Erica and it brought tears to her eyes. “I know!! He’s here, he’s staying with us tonight.” Stiles could hear the voice on the other side asking for the phone to be given to Stiles he smiled and took the device. 

“Hello?”

The voice sounded tired and raspy but cheerful. “Are you coming for Christmas?”

“Hi Erica; I don’t know… it’s a family thing and I…”

Erica interrupted. “Please, I want you to be there, please… please!!” Laura could be heard behind asking her to stay in bed. “I’m fine… I swear…” Erica said to Laura.

Stiles doubted until Taliah whispered to Derek. “She’s never that cheerful after an episode, Stiles is doing a world of good to these kids.” Meredith came running and laughing while Isaac tried to chase her; both competing to tell Stiles to go play videogames with them.

“I have to spend Christmas at home… but I’ll be here the night before Christmas, okay?” Erica squealed and said okay and that she’ll wait for him at the hospital before coming home. “uuh… I-I have to go see some things, I’ll do my best, okay?” she said yes and finally Stiles could give the phone back after asking Erica to say good night to Laura too.

Sleeping in Peter’s bed felt weird and inappropriate and Stiles only wanted one thing; to go home.

It was too early for anyone and he got up and got dressed, marched down the majestic staircase and he walked quietly to the kitchen to go out.

“What are you doing?” nobody startles like Stiles startles, okay? Scott said it and he’s right.

Derek was in the kitchen with absurdly cute reading glasses and a bunch of books. 

“Going home?” he said and inched his way to the door. 

Derek let out a sound; it was half exasperated huff and half surprised gasp. “Without telling my family?”

Stiles huffed and turned around. “YES!! Everything since I met you guys has been about you!! I need some time for myself!!” he blinked, why Derek made him act like this?? “Not like is a bad thing, okay? Because is not! You are all so awesome, and I bet many people, MANY people wish they could be like you, or be close to you, but… “ He deflated, nervousness, guilt and sorrow left him limp. “I just…” he mumbled something to himself hoping Derek didn’t catch it up. “It’s my mom’s anniversary.”

“Her birthday?” asked Derek closing his book and getting up to fill another mug with coffee.

“Her deathday.” Stiles let out humorless and the mug landed on the counter too loud. “I gotta go…” 

Stiles got out, walked to his car feeling the cold air clearing his head and sat behind the wheel, at least he could see nature here, he had to say the true and end this before he gets even more attached and before he really hurt the Hale’s, a soft knock on his window made him jump again. Derek offered him a traveling cup.

“Be careful, I’ll pull them away for today, okay?”

Stiles really didn’t want to like Derek, but it was getting hard. “Thank you…” he said looking at the lid on the cup. “I’m sorry… I just…”

Derek smiled. “You don’t have anything to explain. See you tomorrow.” He just turned around and pretty much ran back into the house, Stiles took a sip of the hot beverage he was given and started the car, somehow he felt lighter.

***  
Derek marched back inside and found his mom already up and watching through the window. “What happened?”

Derek made a face. “We happened, he’s just overwhelmed.” Derek said and went back to his books. “I’ll go to the hospital so Laura and Erica can come home, we’re going shopping later, Boyd and Isaac wanted to buy you something… color?”

She smiled. “Let them pick.”

Derek smiled taking off his glasses. “They were looking cotton candy pink mom, pick a color…”

“Lavender or caramel would be fine…” she said and went to rummage the cupboards. “Have you seen my traveling mug?”

***

Stiles got groceries for Christmas dinner; walked to the police station with coffee and dognuts for everyone. “Oh Stiles.” Sheriff said smiling and hugged his son. “I got worried…”

Stiles chuckled. “I went to Beacon Heights hospital to visit a friend…” Sheriff Stilinski got a dognut and sat on the desk with the rest as they shared jokes and a moment of peace, one of the ladies gave Stiles a can of cookies and fruitcake. 

“You do know you need to splash it with some rum, right?” she said. “Otherwise it’ll be dry and not that tasty…”

Stiles smiled stupidly. “Good excuse for drinking rum, I’ll remember that.” He went home with a smile and his dad told him they could go to the cemetery when he got home. 

“Mac‘n Cheese is still on the menu.” Stiles offered and went home.

Danny was there taking a giant Christmas tree off of his car. “Stiles!”

Stiles waved. “Hey Danny…” he said carrying bags, before he could get to the door Danny was there carrying stuff for him. 

“I noticed you still don’t have a tree…” he said. “If you want me to. I could bring one for you… you know? For just one kiss? Maybe a little grop…” his lip was trapped between his teeth when Stiles turned and he had a hand extended toward his ass that flew away.

“Leave my ass out of this, okay? I don’t need a tree, thank you. I’ll go to see my mom today and…” Danny’s eyes changed and Stiles felt like crying.

“Of course; is today.” Without more Danny moved ahead and hugged Stiles. “I’m sorry. It’s okay to cry…”

Stiles laughed, he knew Danny was only half serious. “I’m fine.”

“Sure? No depression? No weird ideas?” Stiles laughed and said no. “Good! McCall and Greenberg challenged Jackson and the potato twins for a game when they arrive in two days,. if you’re up… we need someone else.”

Stiles smiled. “Sure!” he felt better, for once he wasn’t alone. “I’ll be there.” And he was curious. “Hey Danny, do you remember a guy called Vernon Boyd from school?”  
Danny didn’t even thought about it. “Of Course! He went missing after his baby sister died, rumor has it he moved with some stuck up family and is set to go to a private college somewhere in the east coast.” Stiles nodded. “Of course the same rumor happens to apply to Isaac Lahey, do you remember him he was freshman? He was on lacrosse with us, and Erica Reyes, the one that had epilepsy and had a video of her seizures on youtube on her freshmen year, we were serniors; and it was so stupid… Jackson kicked the ass of the asshole who posted it.” they shared a cup of coffee and in the end Danny brought the tree for Stiles and helped him decorate.  
It felt good having a friend, Scott will be here soon.

*** 

December 21 found Stiles finishing decorations on the outside of his house, not much, just a bit of light and color, he was on a ladder as Danny held it for him and checked his ass out. 

“Seriously Mahealani stop staring at my ass, this is not funny anymore.” Danny cackled as Stiles swatted him with a flat reindeer.

“Okay that’s an image I never thought I’d see…” Scott and Melissa McCall were standing on Stiles front yard and the boy practically jumped down the ladder and throttled Danny down to get to them and hug them.

Mellissa McCall hugged stiles and then looked at him with a face of the most profound worry. “You’re so skinny!! I bet you’re not sleeping enough.” She said. “I’m going to put some meat on these bones before you go back to school.” She said still hugging him.

“I missed you Mrs. McCall.” 

The lady laughed. “Oh My God!! No, you’ll call me Mellissa, Mrs. McCall sounds old and I’m not ready for that.”

“Okay…” Stiles went back to the ladder and in no time they had the lights set and the house was finally looking according to the season. Danny left seeing that he was intruding and then Stiles and Scott sat while Mrs. McCall –Mellissa- puttered around making dinner. 

“So… how’s the guy?” Scott asked his eyes never leaving his mom.

Stiles took a breath and another cookie. “He’s in a comma and his family has pretty much adopted me.”

Scott looked pissed. “You haven’t told them?” Stiles made a face. “Dude you’re taking this too far, you’ll end up in trouble.”

Stiles made a face. “I was about to tell them and one of the girls had a seizure, another is autistic and doesn’t do well with change. I just can’t…”

Scott looked at him. “You’re screwed… what are you going to do? Wait until he wakes up and blows everything?”

He opened his mouth. “I don’t know… you could come and help me…?”

Scott raised both hands, the traitor. “Nope, your mess, you clean it up.”

So there he was on his way to Beacon Heights again carrying the mug Derek gave him and driving as fast as he could at the summoning of the Hale family.

Taliah and Laura were at the door smiling and waving. “Stiles!! We just arrived from the grocery store! Boys are cooking tonight while girls get their presents packed, so to the kitchen.”

Cora and Meredith were peeking into the kitchen and laughing nonstop at the boys cooking; Erica was pale and sitting on the couch but got up and hugged Stiles.   
“Nice to see you.”

Boyd was the first that got near him. “Erica has a crush on you…” he said. “thanks god you’re engaged to Peter or I’ll have to kick your ass.” Stiles had never heard something so cute.

Derek was chopping vegetables while Isaac was peeling potatoes. Everything was so domestic and perfect Stiles felt a hole in his chest at the idea of telling the truth and never seeing them again.

“Are you going to stare and smile like a lunatic? Or you plan on helping us out?” Derek asked. 

Stiles got close. “What are we doing?”

It was one of those weird complicated recipes from a British TV show that they have never tried before. Stiles did his best but somehow he knew it wasn’t that good; if the smell was any indication. 

It wasn’t, almost everything was decent but the protein in charge of Derek had too much rosemary and tasted funny. “Sorry...” he said pushing his plate when everyone started laughing. “We should order pizza.”

Stiles laughed with the rest when everyone but Taliah pushed their plates away. He kept cutting his meat.

“Eww, Stiles stop…” Cora was laughing hard.

Stiles kept chewing. “Ok, this is not perfect but is well cooked and made by someone that cares for you, if that’s not enough… ” he shrugged and Taliah smiled. 

“Exactly, it’s just rosemary, not poison.” She took another bite too.

“Stiles you don’t have to… mom…” Derek tried.

“No, others don’t have our luck; none of us should ever dismiss the blessing a home cooked meal is.” Taliah said final and all the kids started eating again. 

Derek blushed a little at the silence in the table. “I swear I’ll compensate with desert.”

Erica smiled. “You know? I kinda like it…” she took another serve and added potatoes to her plate. “Better than boxed mac ‘n cheese.” 

Stiles spluttered. “Hey! Well cooked Mac‘n cheese from a box can be delicious.”

Meredith coughed on her water. “really? Peter hates anything that comes on a box.” Stiles shrugged and turned to his plate, everyone started talking about other stuff, but Derek kept staring at Stiles.

Dessert actually made it up.

***

On December 23 Peter opened his eyes but didn’t react to voices yet. Meredith spent hours laying down next to him and talking about Stiles.

Stiles cried a bit on his way home because everything was coming to an end and Scott was right, he couldn’t wait until Peter said he didn’t’ know who Stiles was.

That’s the night he spent with his school friends playing lacrosse and then at home with his dad as they laughed of the stupid stuff he used to pull out as a kid.

On December the 24th sheriff Stilinski had to work and Stiles told him he was going to spend the day at a friend’s home at Beacon Heights he never expected the knock on his door or finding Taliah and his son Derek at this door minutes later.

“Hello Sir.” Taliah said smiling and looking inside she could see Stiles going suddenly pale. 

“How may I help you madam.” the sheriff asked with a serious face once they were seated on the couch. 

“I was, actually…” Derek interrupted.

“We’re here because Stiles said he’ll spend the day with us, my sisters are waiting for us.” Taliah’s eyes were glued on Stiles as the boy was shivering and looked like he was about to cry.

“He’s a close friend of Meredith.” She offered making Derek frown at her. “Hope you don’t mind sir.”

“Of course not…” the sheriff looked at Derek then to Stiles and he excused himself and pushed Stiles into the kitchen. “Is there something I should know?” Stiles couldn’t talk. “Is he the boyfriend you mentioned?” he whispered desperate, Stiles scoffed and said no. “Okay…” it was like he didn’t buy it.

On their way back Stiles was quiet and Taliah kept throwing glances at him. “Derek would you stop for a minute… I want to get a coffee or something.”

Derek pulled the second he saw a semi decent place.

Taliah wrapped and arm around Stiles elbow and walked slowly while Derek went ahead. “your father don’t know about Peter…” she said and Stiles gasped surprised, maybe it was time to come clean. “Does it have something to do with the age gap?” Stiles shook his head no. “Is it your choice in partner? Is it a gender thing?” Stiles shook no again. 

“I just have so much to come clean about.” He said and felt like crying. Taliah bit her lips and hugged him without explanation. 

“Calm down calm down, Peter is getting better, and when he’s awake, we’ll figure everything out, okay?”

Derek was coming back... “Is everything okay?” 

Damn it Derek was like a fucking shark, he smelled Stiles moments of weakness like blood in the water. “I’ll go to the bathroom for a second.” Stiles left without looking at Derek.

“What is wrong with him now?” Derek asked rolling his eyes and pissed for no good reason.

Taliah looked at her son frustrated, it was so obvious, and still she had no idea why she didn’t stop this earlier. “I want you to be nice with him; this jerk attitude has to end now.”

Derek let out a huff. “I just… something is terribly wrong with him being with Peter, you have to know that too.”

His mom nodded. “Stay away from your uncle’s boyfriend, poor thing has enough in his plate without you messing things up even more.”

“You do realize they’re not like kittens, right? You cannot be a kid’s hoarder mother…”

She moved a hand in the universal mother sign for “I don’t want to hear one more word about this” and pointed a finger at him. “Just leave him alone, are we clear?”

Derek nodded tired. “Crystal.”

***

Once at home Stiles found most of the others walking around in PJ’s and Erica ran to him smiling coy and hugged him. “Thanks for coming.” Laura and Taliah shared a worried luck while Boyd marched into the kitchen with a thunderous cloud over his head.

Derek took a deep breath. “Stiles help me out; we’re going to buy groceries…” 

Erica let out a squeal. “I want to go!!!”

Derek was already pushing Stiles out and shaking his head, not letting the young man say anything, “nope, this is a two men job and we are two… get dressed and talk to Boyd.” She blinked a couple times and turned to the kitchen as Derek pushed Stiles out of the door while he smiled. Once Stiles was out of the door and couldn’t hear he bent down and whispered. “You still have some drool there…” and pointed to his cheek, Erica turned red and ran inside.

Stiles laughed like a dork at how Derek pushed him out. “I think you have more than one of my siblings infatuated…” let out Derek and Stiles got quiet looking at him startled.

“I-I…I-I…” he let out and then waving his hands. “That’s a first…” he turned around and marched to the car without a word.

Derek followed him. “Does Peter ever get frustrated with the stammering?” 

Stiles snorted. “Not like I get to say much when I’m in Peter’s presence.” He chuckled, the joke to himself. He got to the car and noticed Derek had stopped on his way there looking at him worried. “What?”

The older guy nodded a couple times, his sea foam eyes blinking what seemed like tears moved to the car. “Nothing, I just… and don’t get this the wrong way… I still can’t see you with my uncle.” Stiles looked at him and made a face, to Derek it was don’t-I-know- that face and it broke his heart a little.

The way to the grocery store was quiet, until they got inside, everyone seemed to know Stiles.

“Nice to see you kid, did you get to finally go to Belice?” asked the old store owner.

“Hi Mr. Henderson, nope, school takes more time than you think.”

“Bad thing, kid, but one day you have to, like your darling Mother always said she would.” The man waved at them as they entered the store, Derek moved straight to the aisle of expensive imported stuff.

“NOPE!” Stiles dragged him by an arm to the organic aisle. “Nothing better than organic, healthier, fresher and local, you’re helping your own people.”

“And expensive!” Derek said seeing the price in a bag of few fresh tomatoes.

Stiles made a face. “Cheap!!” he moving by his side; he moved in the store as if he spent his entire life there.

“Is that you Stiles?” an older Lady had him by an elbow and made him turn.

“Mrs. Torrez! Hi!”Stiles smile faltered for a second. 

“Sweetheart.” The lady hugged him and let out a quiet sob. “You look so much like her! Tell me you went to Tiawanacu as she wanted.”

Stiles held her for a second before letting out a deep sigh. “Not yet, Mrs. Torrez, School, you know…”

She let him go offering him fresh Brussels sprouts. “These are from my own green house; I bet your dad is going to love them.”

“Thank you!” Stiles smelled the awful things and Derek made a face behind the lady’s back. “These smell so fresh!!” the smile on the older lady’s face made it up for the smell.

Derek joined him a few steps away. “How come they all know you!!”

Stiles passed a hand over a show of cranberries. “I used to come here after my mom passed away… always bought stuff from the places she liked.”

“She was a traveler, I guess…”

Stiles smiled. “It was her way to escape the pain and the problems, planning trips she never made, we always were looking for places, like the cave underwater in Mexico, the cenotes, you know? Or the seven colors in the sea in San Andres, Colombia, I can’t even pronounce the name right.” he said chuckling. “get to see Hanami in Japan, with millions of cherry blossoms, or those salt flats where the sky merges with the ground and you walk among clouds in Uyuni; Tintagel in UK, or even just London. Whitehaven beach in Australia, Huangshan and Hangzou in china for a tea tasting tour or the Ganghes for kumbh Mela…” Stiles let out a sigh. “she wanted to drag my dad to meet his roots you know? Visit Poland; whole, like every city they let us see… she wanted to take me to Osweicim…”

“Auschwitz…” Derek stopped once more to look at Stiles face. 

“At the end she only remembered Paris, and Breslaw… ” he took a deep breath; blinked and marched quietly picking up stuff of the list Derek was holding, “She didn’t left California until she died: not me or my dad have a simple Stamp on our passports.” Derek wanted to talk, wanted to make things better but didn’t until they were checking in.

“Stiles…” he tried but the boy shook the arm he reached and with a bright obviously fake smile let out; “and that’s why I don’t talk about it.”

Derek saw something interesting while waiting for his card when he heard Stiles’ name.

“Stiles!!” it was Danny and it made the boy smile for real. “Last minute shopping?” Danny pulled him on a tight hug and whispered a merry Christmas on his ear making him blush and smile. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” He said as Danny pressed him a bit more. “Let me go you ass…” Stiles chuckled as he pulled away.

Danny shrugged. “Don’t blame me for taking my chance…” Stiles scoffed amused. “So? You have plans for tonight? Heard your dad won’t be coming home, right?” Stiles nodded. “You could come to my place, you know? Nobody should be alone on Christmas eve.”

“He’ll be with me…” Derek dark growl made both friends turn. 

Danny stood protective near Stiles. “I wasn’t asking you…” Stiles held his arm to stop Danny from facing Derek.

“He’s right, Danny, I’m spending the day with his family, don’t get him trick you, his family is actually nice and his sisters are adorable… and…” Stiles took a breath. “I bet your parents would like to catch up with you.”

Danny made a face, it was only half sad. “They’re in Honolulu; I had to stay because I go back to Boston in a week…” Stiles made a cooing sound. 

“You’re going to be alone?” Danny made a face that infuriated Derek, all lost puppy. “Damn man…!”

“We should get going…” Derek let out.

Danny faced him. “I’m sorry… did you forgot to take the Christmas tree from your ass or something?” Stiles uneven laughter stopped the imminent fight, as Danny gave him a dimpled smile. 

“I always forgot how funny you really are...” Stiles said and held Danny by a shoulder, a way to pull him away from Derek. “Tell you what. Today at Derek’s tomorrow night I’ll be at your place, okay?” 

Danny smiled smug. “All night? I like to cuddle.”

Stiles laughter resonated in Derek’s ears but it actually pissed him off, who this guy thought he was. “Don’t you have anything to say to him?” Derek asked serious. 

Stiles looked from Derek to Danny a couple times before offering a doubtful “Merry Christmas?” Danny laughed and pulled him on another hug looking at Derek with a smirk. 

“I’ll throw an after Christmas party, everyone is coming.” He whispered against Stiles’ ear so Derek won’t hear.

“I’ll be there.” Stiles said and after a hasty good bye followed Derek.

The travel home was even more awkward with Derek pissed for no reason. Derek carried the bags in one go leaving Stiles behind.

Once inside Isaac pulled Stiles to a side to play videogames, and then Meredith sat at his side telling him the best ways to beat Isaac, Erica was sitting in front of them biting her lips coy and Cora and Laura were chuckling about something since they were making dinner.

“I just decided something.” Offered Taliah she marching into the room with a bunch of wrapped presents and all the kids looked at her as she put them under the tree. “We’ll open one present each tonight; you can take the rest home with you.” 

“Presents?” Stiles asked blushing. “I didn’t buy you anything…”

“You don’t have to.” Erica chirped. “Uncle Peter sent us something already.”

Stiles bit his lips and looked down. “Okay…” he hadn’t thought about that, and anyway he didn’t have money to splurge in presents.

Taliah noticed Derek looking at Stiles worried and then noticing it he shook his head and marched into the kitchen with some of the empty mugs from the chocolate they just had.

“What happen with you?” Taliah asked. “You seem off… is everything okay with Stiles?”

Derek doubted for a whole minute before speaking. “I don’t know; something is off but is not me.”

Taliah rolled her eyes. “Derek we have talked about this…”

But Derek didn’t let it go. “Is not that…. I kinda… I feel like Stiles and Uncle Peter… is like they don’t have an equal’s relationship.”

Taliah let out a sigh. “That’s their problem.”

“Are you telling me you haven’t noticed how different Stiles is from what Peter usually likes?”

Laura was at the door. “I do, you think he made Peter change that much? Maybe that’s why he reached us again…”

“Reached…?” Derek looked at his sister frowning.

Laura checked the rest was still away and not paying attention; she moved to check the oven and then to take out plates. “I had this message… I showed mom already it said he had something to tell us, that everything would be different.”

“He was talking about Stiles.” Taliah said. “Which makes it even sadder, Peter was afraid of what we would think and Stiles’ dad doesn’t know anything.”

“How come?” Laura asked to her mom while Derek reached for the silverware trying to control his emotions.

Taliah Hale shrugged just like her kids do before letting it out. “We saw his father this morning, you should have seen him, poor thing, he was white and so scared…” and after a second she added. “His dad has no idea he’s dating Peter; maybe he won’t be okay with their engagement.”

“I just don’t think everything is consensual between them.” Derek said too loud and smacking the drawer closed.

Both his mother and sister let out strangled noises and ordered him to be quiet.

At dinner they had their first Christmas present; small things, but thoughtful, a new pair of dark leather gloves for Derek. “in case you want to use your bike…” offered Isaac when everyone knew he wanted to ask his older brother to teach him how to ride; that’s why he grinned like a lunatic when he found his present was a spare set of keys. 

“I’m not here enough, you could use it sometimes… if mom says you can.” Isaac hugged Derek and looked smug to Boyd.

Peach flavored lip balm for Cora. “I know is your favorite.” Meredith offered with a giant smile on her face. “You like peach.”

“I love it!” Cora painted her lips and pressed them against Meredith’s cheek making her squeal to everyone’s amusement.

“This is gorgeous!” Taliah had a lavender scarf; it was elegantly decorated with tinny threads of gold at the edges. Boyd and Isaac blushed not saying anything, but the matriarch moved to hug them and kiss their cheeks. 

Stiles looked pleased just watching them; especially when Meredith opened her present and found a case of watercolors!! “This is awesome!!” she said dancing around the table and making everyone smile. “I love it!” Derek smiled. 

“Glad you like it…” she kissed him and thanked him again.

Laura got a small bottle of her favorite perfume. “To replace the one I broke.” Erica said and they shared some”. 

Erica got a book, a necklace in the shape of a heart with flowers inside, and expensive bath salts. “Wow…” she smiled looking straight to Boyd and nobody said anything else.

“Well… I guess we know Boyd’s type now.” Said Isaac and let out a huff when Boyd kicked him under the table that caused some snickers. 

“This is for you.” Laura gave Stiles a bigger box. 

“This is not necessary…” he said as Meredith had already a sweater in her hands, it was deep blue that fit him perfectly. 

“I picked it up.” She said. There was also a Christmas sock to hang on the mantelpiece with his name, a personalized traveling mug, chocolates, a nutcracker, and a snowball, he looked at it and found a small Eiffel tower inside; he felt like crying. “Thank you.” he said cleaning few tears from his eyes. “I’m gonna keep this forever.” He said.

Laura chuckled and Cora joined. “I want to see how you’re gonna hide that from Peter.”

Stiles had a sad face for one split second. “Yeah…” Taliah and Derek shared a concerned look.

“You Know…” Cora said stuffing her mouth with pudding. “I had my doubts about you and Uncle Peter; you don’t look like the kind of person he’ll date.”  
Most of the voices on the table agreed. “Thank you…” Stiles said faking offense much to everyone’s laughter.

“Don’t get me wrong!” she said trying to fix things up. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to this family, but mostly he dated girls…” one of the boys said. “He sure has changed a lot lately.”

“Derek is the one that goes for boys with pretty eyes.” Cora wasn’t even looking up from her dessert. “Right Derek?” she said licking her spoon. “Fair skin, moles, funny, pretty eyes…”

Stiles swallowed hard. 

“Nope. I like ladies, tall and mean, the bitchier the better.” Everyone laughed. 

At the end of the night presents were set to a side for Stiles and Derek offered to drive him home.

“Mistletoe!!!” Shouted Meredith the first she was saying after she understood Stiles wasn’t staying over until Christmas. “kiss kiss…!!” she ran and kissed Stiles lips, she even allowed him to fix some of the hair she had been pulling out of the braid made by Laura; and then said Derek and Stiles had to kiss too since they were standing at the threshold right under the little green branch. Stiles tried to laugh it off but Derek just rolled his eyes and got closer pressing his lips chastely against Stiles’.

The way home was quiet, Derek could hear Stiles sniffling quietly as he played with the snow bowl. “I have the impression I should’ve never bought that thing…” Derek said.

“Mom had one on her room at the hospital, she thought I wanted to hurt her… she threw it at me and then missed it until the very end… I have my own now.” He said cleaning his tears. 

Derek pulled to the side of the road and hugged him allowing him to cry shushing him and kissing his hair. How he regretted the purchase of it when Stiles was talking to Danny.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, I'll post the rest soon


	5. something's gotta give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek moved closer pressing Stiles against the door. “I know he can’t make you happy!! I just know it! He doesn’t like organic, he doesn’t like stuttering or the weird arm gestures, or… or… the snow globes, he’d rather die than have one… He would never eat something that didn’t end up perfect; while you appreciate an effort he’d mock it; and that uneven laughter of yours? The one I find endearing and sweet? That is the sweetest sound on earth? He’d have hated it from the start. I’d hate to see you with Peter, having to act different and check yourself about how you act or what you say. Peter wouldn’t appreciate your awesomeness; you deserve something else, someone you’re not ashamed to talk about to your dad or your friends. And I’m not talking about Danny.”

***  
Don’t ask him why, but the second he heard the sirens rushing through the highway behind the Hale House he knew Stiles was alone. But not alone, sure he was on his way to Danny’s.

He spent the day desperate to go out.

Stiles and his dad had breakfast and then went to Mellissa and Scott’s; they had presents and laughter but by lunch time Mellissa was called from work and the sheriff too, multiple accident a couple towns away when people were going out of church.

“What do we do?” Stiles asked and Scott sucked his bottom lip. 

“See man… Kira is here and we’ve…” 

Stiles found himself walking home on Christmas day, alone, the idea of going to Danny’s house to hang out didn’t look bad anymore. 

So he spent the rest of the day sitting on Danny’s couch, drinking eggnog with enough Rum to start a small fire and sharing stories from college. “So… you said you’re dating someone, who is him? The tall dark and brooding one that wanted to pee on you to mark territory?” 

Stiles smiled at the strange mental image and then once more a little sad. “No… it’s complicated, that won’t last long…” he said and without wanting it he took a deep breath.

“Awww, I’m sorry… but I’m glad, you know I always thought you were cute.” Stiles snorted. “Wish I wasn’t a jerk to you in school.”

Stiles looked up to find Danny much closer than he thought. “You weren’t.” Stiles moved back. “And if it weren’t for Derek…Peter!! PETER!! If it weren’t for Peter, I wouldn’t doubt on…” he gasped as Danny was closing the distance between them.

When they were barely a half inch away from each other his phone rang. Danny held his chin and smiled looking at the perfect drawn lips. “Ignore it.” Stiles nodded and they kissed.

Derek groaned as he threw his phone to the desk where his books were open. He should be reading but couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Stiles. 

He dreaded the moment his uncle woke up and tells them he will marry Stiles; he dreaded the moment when Stiles would no longer be not Peter’s.

Once more he hid his face on his palms, what is wrong with me! He thought why can’t I be normal and stop being jealous of them?

“I know something else is happening, Derek we have to talk about this, now!” his mother passed the door and closed it. “You are not going to ruin what my brother and Stiles have, I don’t care what crazy hypothesis you have about them …” she got quiet seeing how distraught Derek looked.

“I know…” Derek said rubbing his face frustrated. “I won’t, I swear, just need a bit to get that in my head.”

Taliah looked at her son, the one who never dated again after the Kate debacle, the bitch had been sleeping with Peter too and the second Derek caught them she burnt the Hale house with their family inside. She thought for a moment that maybe this was Derek’s way of payback.

“Derek…” she got close. “What happens?” Derek got up and moved around the room. 

“Have you ever felt like telling someone “Hey I could be good for you if you give me a chance?”

***

Stiles entered Danny’s house smiling and looking shy, Boston and New York were not that far apart, right? Maybe he could finally get over the guy who always smiled at him for something more real.

“There you are…” he said and leaned on Stiles’ space. “Glad you didn’t shy away from me after last night…”

Stiles chuckled. “I’m not, it was one kiss.”

“A very good one…” Danny was right over him, really close inviting Stiles on a kiss again

“Let’s take this slow…”Stiles said pushing him a bit and the sure Danny let out sexily made him blush, he danced and drank and laughed and had fun, for a day forgot everything about the Hales and Peter. His resolve once more strong, he’ll tell them the truth, Erica had been just fine, and Meredith was okay, maybe they’ll hate him forever but he could deal with that.

Actually he wasn’t, it felt like a punch in the stomach the more the thought about it, the Hales hating him would hurt so much it took his breath away tight now at the mere idea and he marched out trying to breath fresh air and clear his thought, guilt and fear pooling in his stomach.

“There you are…” Derek was standing in front of him.

“Derek!!” he said surprised and started moving back into the party, some guys were making out on the couch and in the dance floor Scott and Kira and Jackson and Lydia were dancing. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to be sure that slutty guy won’t try anything against you.”

“What?”

Derek huffed and the smell gave him away he was past half drunk. “You know the guy who’s always leaning on…”  
Stiles snorted. “Leaning on?”

Derek got close. “Yeah always leaning on like this…” and he moved close to Stiles and got into his space. “And start saying inappropriate things to my uncle’s fiancé.”

Stiles smiled. “Stiles you okay?” Danny asked.

“Why you ask?” Stiles said trying to back away but hitting the wall.

“He seems to be leaning on…” Derek pointed to Danny.

“Thank you!” Stiles laughed told Derek to drop it and moved to dance pulling one of the twins with him. “Stiles you think Peter will be okay with this?” shouted Derek over the music making some of his friends stare.

“What?” Aidan looked at Derek and then to Stiles ready to protect his friend.

“I know you two have a BDSM thing going on.” The music stopped with a skidding sound and everyone turned at Stiles. “I don’t know about how you do it… but.”

“He’s drunk and has zero sense of humor…” Stiles explained blushing furiously; holding Derek’s jacket and pulling him out of the house.

“What? Are you mad now?” Derek asked as they passed the street to Stiles’ house without a word.

The kid turned. “You just shouted I’m in some kind of kinky weird relationship with an older guy to my entire class from High school!!! What’s wrong with you???” he shouted mortified and waving arms and twisting his face.

“I just don’t think you are happy with Peter, how could he make you happy??? HOW!!??”

Stiles left him behind and moved groaning frustrated before starting to talk. “How do you know that? You don’t fucking know a damn thing!!” he waved arms and setting his jaw got on Derek’s face. “For two years he’s everything I wanted, do you hear? And you and your I’m better than anyone ‘ttud is not going to change it! You don’t know shit about me or your uncle!! I never asked you to like me; I don’t really care… you don’t know if Peter could make me happy.” He let out a sigh, swallowing his tears he finished. “What makes you think you know anything about my happiness?”

Derek moved closer pressing Stiles against the door. “I know he can’t make you happy!! I just know it! He doesn’t like organic, he doesn’t like stuttering or the weird arm gestures, or… or… the snow globes, he’d rather die than have one…” he took a breath. “He would never eat something that didn’t end up perfect; while you appreciate an effort he’d mock it; and that uneven laughter of yours? The one I find endearing and sweet? That is the sweetest sound on earth? He’d have hated it from the start.” He finally moved closer to Stiles. “Look at this,” he said waving an arm around. “You enjoyed hanging every bit of these decorations, but you couldn’t even put a Christmas tree at Peter’s apartment.” Stiles gasped. ”I’d hate to see you with Peter, having to act different and check yourself about how you act or what you say. Peter wouldn’t appreciate your awesomeness; you deserve something else, someone you’re not ashamed to talk about to your dad or your friends. And I’m not talking about Danny.”

Stiles looked at him angry. “well he might not be perfect but for two years he was the only one aside of Scott that looked at me and smiled, and was always there, he never cared if I didn’t have money or if I failed a test or if nobody else had spoken to me in days, I was there for him and he was there for me, even if I never told him….” Stiles got quiet on time. “Go home Derek; I’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow.”

Stiles passed the door; closed it and started crying. That was it; he had to come clean now; this was getting out of hand.

***

Stiles got to the hospital and found Meredith holding candy canes and a piece of paper. “This is yours.” She offered after hugging him; It was a painting in watercolors, Stiles likeness was stunning and left him speechless, Taliah and Meredith were there and Peter too, it was like a picture, faces and expressions perfectly portrayed.

“This is amazing…”

She pointed to a face at a corner. “That’s Derek…” it was him and the longing look on his face directed to Stiles twisted his stomach. “With the dumb expression he always has.” She said smiling.

Stiles was about to cry, he put down the painting. “Meredith… I-I might… I might not…” he let out a huff to control himself. “Whatever happens I want you to understand one thing.” Meredith looked at him. “Remember I love you, okay? You’re amazing and this has nothing to do with you. And if you still care… you can always text me and we will be in touch, are we clear?”

Meredith looked away serious and disconnected as usual. “You’re going back to school?” Stiles smiled and nodded “okay… see you on summer break?” Stiles nodded again and got up fearing he’ll start crying if he has to speak again.

“I’m going to talk to your mom.” He took the painting and carried it with him.

Stiles had to stop to clean his face twice; he was sweating and was so nervous he felt faint. Finally he saw Taliah Hale by the door of peter’s room.

“There you are!!” she said walking to him and hugging him. “Sweetie!! He woke up! I was going to call you!!” Stiles gasped and started crying as Taliah hale dragged him into the room.

“I know you…” Peter let out weak. “I know you… you were there at mornings…” he said blinking. “You are… you are…”

Taliah smiled. “He’s your fiancé”

Peter looked at Stiles with giant eyes. 

***

Derek got there when Taliah had left the room leaving Stiles and Peter talking. “He’s awake!!” she said with a smile and Derek smiled back; his eyes glued to the guy perched at the edge of the bed holding Peter’s hand.

“So… they’re…” Taliah bit her lip worried. 

“Peter doesn’t remember some things… Stiles and his dog, his job… the fire… Meredith, everything is gone.”

Derek gasped and faced her. “But…”

Taliah shook her head. “The kids are not coming yet, only Meredith and he looked at her as if she were a stranger.” Derek let out a whine.

***

Peter did remember few things, like his apartment and that useless old guy who was about to retire, the obnoxious song his daughter put the day before her mother took her home. He remembers he hasn’t said his family about her yet, 

He remembers everything about the Darach vs. Deaton case, he remembers a pink tutu, he remembers now the dog, stupid pink tutu and all, “Blake” the boy he’s looking at called it; and the watercolors painting on his bedroom, but this guy here, with his pretty whiskey eyes and sexy lips it’s just vaguely familiar.

“How come I connect you with early mornings and the smell of coffee?”

Stiles smiled. “Doctor said you’ll remember when you have to remember…” he let the guy play with his fingers.

“I remember your fingers…” he said smiling, “I always liked them…” he said caressing his hand idly; the door opened and Derek entered. “Kate…” Peter let out and Derek held his breath audibly; Stiles pulled his hand free and moved back in the bed.

“Hi Uncle…” Peter smiled back. “You remember me?”

The older man Smiled. “I do, we haven’t talk in a long while… I’m afraid.” Derek nodded. “Kate had something to do with that…” another nod. “The fire…?” yet another nod. “Did I ever get to say I was sorry?” Derek shook his head no. “Seems like I’m an ass…” his hands flew to Stiles unconsciously and held tight making Stile mewl in surprised pain. Peter didn’t pay attention to the sound it was Derek who moved closer holding their hands and pulling them free. 

“You’re hurting him!” Derek said and Peter turned to Stiles apologetic.

“I’m fine…” Stiles said taking Peter’s hand once more. “You don’t have to worry Derek.”

“I guess your engagement is still on, huh?” Peter blinked stupidly looking at Stiles as the kid hid his face and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Engagement… I-I don’t remember…”

Stiles cleaned his face. “It’s okay… if you don’t remember… I get it wasn’t really important to you…” he said finding a way out without being hated by the Hales.

Peter pushed Derek to a side frowning. “I-I… I-I… if I gave my word…” Stiles sobbed.

“I have to go…” he moved away. “I’m sorry, okay… for everything.”

***

Stiles ignored phone calls and messages for a whole day.

New Year’s Eve was a day away when Peter was about to go home.

“So; Sister.” Peter was trying to get up. “about everything…” and it hit him, Meredith crying and hitting her head against a table. 

_“Evil evil, evil, monster, freak, evil, evil…” Peter smiled and held his her head._

_“Ask anyone; nobody is as evil as I am, I’m the one, the freak and the monster, ask my sister!! Ask my nephew… all this? All the death and the pain? Is my fault.”  
Brown mousy eyes fixed on him. “We’re monsters?” he nodded._

_“We have to stick together you know…?”_

_She uncurled from under a table. “Okay… not alone anymore?”_

_“Not alone, never alone, never again…” he said kissing her head and marching to an old car where another kid with blue eyes was waiting._

“Is Meredith around?” he asked frowning. “I just… I just remembered her.” 

Taliah shook her head no. “She can’t do this again; we kept her away after how she reacted to you ignoring her the first night.”

Peter made a face and looked down worried. “But is she feeling fine?”

Taliah stood crossing her arms in front of him nodding beforeasking anything else. “What about Stiles? do you remember him?” Peter shook no. “Nothing? Not a bit, absolutely nothing? Taliah swallowed hard. “But, you promised marriage…”

“I know.” Peter said. “And I’m gonna honor my word.” 

Taliah took something from her pocket. “Make it official then…” she offered him a ring with the triskele of their family on it. “make it official and talk to his dad.”

Peter gasped and took the object offered to him. “Dad’s ring.. I thought Thomas....”

Taliah cleaned a tear from her cheek. “It was on his body, I had it repaired, Stiles… Stiles deserves it, and we want him as part of the family.”

Peter nodded and held the ring on his hand. “Thank you… and for everything I ever did? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” and it hit him. His wife was at the house, he did his best to protect her but she went unconscious very soon, her distended stomach moved, their baby crawling inside and dying without help; all because he had been an asshole. 

When he came out of it he noticed Taliah holding him and two nurses rushing in into the room. “I’m going to do it right this time I promise…” he said as he was set on the bed.  
***


	6. Monsters; we have to stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was about to come clean I swear. But Meredith got anxious, and then Erica… and then Isaac and Christmas… and I always put it back for one day… just… just wanted to have a family; I wanted a taste, a bit of what you take for granted…” Stiles took the ring off. “I’m sorry…”

***

Stiles finally went to the hospital, Taliah solemnly asked him to join them because there was something serious to discuss; he was sure Peter remembered everything and by now they sure wanted him arrested.

He sat for 20 minutes at the parking lot, fearing the shame and the rejection from the family he came to love in such a short time. Finally he gathered courage and marched into the building. Erica was there avoiding is eyes and smiling distant; Cora had tears in her eyes, Isaac and Boyd had button down’s on and there were flowers everywhere, it was New years’ eve and he’d have to go back the next day so this would be left behind, he said himself, it’ll stop hurting once back in New York.

The second he entered the room he noticed Peter was wearing regular clothes. “uhh… hi?” and the older man turned at him with a dashing smile, the kind of smiles that made him love him.

The room was quiet and the nurses were snickering and whispering outside the door. “I-I… I..” his arms flew around and Peter looked at them as if it were wild birds. “I brought your stuff… the receipt for Blake’s hotel is there too, I called she’s fine…”

Peter took a breath at the nonstop babbling, jaw tense and lips tense, as if he had to fight to keep his patience in check. “Thank you, Stiles…” he smiled and his face changed into the calm angelic one Stiles had a crush on. “I don’t remember our engagement, but…” he stood shakily. “I know one thing, my entire family think you’re perfect, and you’ve been here… all I can think about when I see you is calm and peace; freedom! Something I didn’t really had for a long time.” He cleared his throat. “I mean… I bet… what I’m trying to say is that…” he took the ring out. “Stiles? Would you marry me?” Stiles mouth fell open and his legs went numb, weak and shaky he was about to fall.

“I…I.” it was Peter’s arm that held him, it was Peter’s frame who held him steady; Peter pulled him closer slipping the ring on his finger. 

“Just say yes.”

The sound of several cameras went off behind them and Stiles broke down crying. “NO…” The gasps were so loud someone ordered the people to shut up. “we weren’t engaged, I loved you for two years, but you never even said a word, I just… I… ” he sniffled. “I was there when your accident and helped you, and after… everything? I was talking to my friend Scott about this fantasy I had where I’ll get to say hello to you and we will fall in love and marry and finally go to somewhere in our honey moon, my first stamp…” he mumbled. “Someone heard us and told the nurses who let me in to see you because they thought I was your fiancé…”  
Taliah looked murderous. “I was about to come clean I swear…” Stiles said turning to her. “But Meredith got anxious, and then Erica… and then Isaac and Christmas… and I always put it back for one day… just… just wanted to have a family; I wanted a taste, a bit of what you take for granted…” Stiles took the ring off. “I’m sorry…”

Boyd was holding Isaac as the blond lunged forward. “We let you in and you lied to us?” Meredith was in a corner the watercolor painting of the entire family reduced to pieces in her hands as she kept mumbling the Keats Poem again; Erica moved to hold Isaac and ignored Stiles when he got closer to say he was sorry.

“You should leave.”Laura said in a clipped tone and pointed to the door standing between the kids and Stiles.

“It was never my intention to get this far…”he mumbled giving the ring back to Peter. “I’m glad you’re fine…”

He marched out without turning and sat on the parking lot once more crying his eyes out.

He went back home and told his dad he had only one more day, he had to go back to school sooner than expected. Danny had left already and Scott still had a couple days. So he spent the day with his dad and then went to the airport alone one New year’s.

“I’ll visit you for Easter.” His dad said and he kept that in mind all the time . “Maybe we get to see Canada or something, finally get one stamp you know?” Stiles smiled nodding to keep the tears at bay.

He cried the entire way to New York scaring shitless his seat companions.

*** 

Once Stiles left Peter stood there looking at the retreating back of the boy.

“Uncle!!” Laura let out. “Is that true?” Peter just nodded. “But you said…” Peter’s mind went blank for a little while. When he came back the kids were calmed, Meredith was curled at is side.

He half smiled kissing her hair. “Hey little freak…” Meredith smiled and snuggled closer.

“Hey monster.” She said and Taliah huffed.

“I remember the message, I do… it was about something else completely…” Peter said looking around as Laura asked again about Stiles. “Where is Derek?” asked looking frowning to Taliah.

“Peter!!” Shouted Laura. “Do you know him?”

Taliah raised a brow to her brother; they kept eye contact for a long while; until he finally spoke. “I think so… it’s still fuzzy but I do remember him from… from somewhere…” he rubbed his forehead. “But the message was for something else.” He faced Taliah. “Do you remember Corrine Tate?”

Taliah nodded. “How is that relevant right now?” she asked cold.

“I saw her few months ago… she came looking for me because our daughter asked about her father…” 

“Are you telling me you’re a father?” Taliah asked surprised. “A daughter? YOU?” Peter nodded. “and Stiles…?”

“He saved you.” Meredith let out getting closer. “You don’t love him anymore?” Peter held her hands and the girl looked at him. 

“I’m afraid is not about us loving each other anymore little freak..”

Meredith looked at her mom. “Can Derek love him then? So he stays with us?” Taliah closed her eyes. “Or Boyd? I could love him…”

“Is not that simple…” Peter said Meredith frowned and pouted but accepted it.

***

Stiles quit to his job and went searching for something else, away from anything that vaguely remind him of Beacon Hills or The Hales..

He ended up working in a secluded store where only English majors ever came in, ancient old books surrounded him, dust and quiet air, a tinny window facing a brick wall was his only contact with the outside world.

“Stiles?” Mr. Argent asked as he turned a corner where a tower of books was precariously standing to find his new employee hanging yet another post card with a sunny beach. “Piha New Zealand is waiting for you” it had written in bright letters and showed in one corner a whale tail design. “I like that one… the entire wall is looking great!” the man let out with clear blue eyes roaming the post cards there, Argentina, Poland, Egypt, New Zealand already there. 

“Thank you… I just want to have a view to watch while cataloguing…” Mr. Argent made a face. 

“I’m sorry. I promise we’ll have that wall remodeled for summer, so you at least have natural light in your desk.” He moved closer offering Stiles another book. “this one is the rarest I have, it’s called the Bestiary, we’re not even sure where it comes from; there’s a PhD Student who will come to get it, his info is at the front desk; Victoria and I are going to visit my father… the asshole.” He let out through gritted teeth. “See you later.”

“Sure Mr. Argent.” He sticks the last piece of tape on his post card and turned smiling, it was even more money plus time to study and peace and quiet, he needed it now. In weeks the waving and stuttering were gone and in his eyes you could see a little bit of sadness.

Christopher Argent looked at Stiles and smiled tightly, he could see something was really hurting the kid. “Alison will be here in a while to help you.”

Stiles smiled, nodded and opened the book on his hands. “Don’t worry sir, I’ll be fine.”

Alison came with coffee for them both and Stiles hugged his personalized mug with tears in his eyes.

“awww.” Alison held his hand. “I meant to ask you before but I didn’t want you think I’m nosey.” Stiles looked at her. “What happened with that person…?”

Stiles was stunned. “Person?”

“The one who gave you the mug and the blue sweater or was supposed to travel with you…” she said biting her lips. “Did he broke up with you during the holidays?” 

Stiles tried to laugh. “No, we weren’t… is not like that. Okay?” he said getting up and carrying more books to his desk. “It was too complicated to define… I’m just homesick.” The bell of the door made Alison got up and marched to the front sipping the last of Stiles’ coffee from his traveling mug.

“We’ll talk more in a bit, okay?”

Stiles was sitting on the floor among a pile of things, holding a book but instead of reading and tagging he was thinking on Erica, the book had a flower inside a heart in the cover. He let out a sigh.

Something called his attention to the front; it was not only Alison but the growl of a voice. “I called and asked someone to have it ready for me…!” Stiles blinked it was not the first time that he heard one of them since he came back, even knowing that it was impossible.

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing here. Let me check. STILES!!” Stiles startled and laughed to himself. “Did my dad left anything for a client?”

Stiles got up and took the old volume covered in real leather. “HERE a bestiary for some dull English PhD dude.”

“SHHH!!” she said with a smile. “The **client** is here….” She chuckled and Stiles cringed.

“Sorry Mr. Client!” he shouted and Alison cackled on her way back to the front of the store.

“Here Mr. Hale, just give me some details and you’ll have the book for a month as you and my father agreed.”

Stiles stomach felt like as if the iceberg that sunk the Titanic were in it. He curled in a corner and waited, it can’t be one of his Hales, right? It had to be a mistake.

***

Derek had walked like a caged beast around the hospital, he knew what was happening there, he had heard of the preparations, of his uncle and saw the fucking ring, he never hated the Hale’s triskele as much as when he saw that ring.

Then the text from Laura twisted the proverbial knife in his heart. “Get up here ASAP”

He steeled himself thinking he’d have to put on a fake smile and congratulate his uncle and Stiles but the elevator opened and he saw Cora worried looking outside the window and Isaac crying; at least Meredith was fine, she was tucked under Peter’s arm.

He moved to hold Isaac for a second looking straight to his face. “Calm down kid… what happened?”

Isaac only bit his lips and turned his eyes down. “It’s Peter’s fault as usual…” he said sniffling and Derek turned around; nurses were coming and going ignoring the Hales. Mom was nowhere to be seen and his sister needed him too.

Derek moved to sit with Erica and Boyd; both were almost calmed, stunned quiet and nervous sitting on a corner holding hands, as if old nightmares woke up in their heads at the events he missed. “We’ll be fine, okay? Calm down….” He pushed Isaac a bit to sit between the stoic ones. “Wait here, I’ll make everything okay.” He marched to Cora and she clung to him. “you were right.” she mumbled between sobs and Derek only shushed her. He gathered all the kids in one place and told them he’ll be back soon before going into the room. 

Laura was pacing furious throwing murderous glances at Peter every now and then, Meredith had her eyes closed and kept repeating. “someone could love him so he doesn’t’ have to go, please?”

“Meredith?” Derek was calmed and even a little bit cheerful. “There’s a kid with blue eyes who needs you.” he said pointing to the group outside and Isaac still crying.

“Monsters; we have to stick together you know?” She said leaving Peter behind and running to kneel in front of Isaac and hugging him.

Derek turned to Laura who had her lips thinned and an expression of deep rage. “What happened?” he said and Laura lost her cool. 

“What happened? You were right!! That’s what happened!”

Derek frowned turning to Peter. “Where is Stiles? What have you done to him?”

“That kid… I don’t know how but he lied to us.” Laura let out frustrated. 

Derek let out a wounded sound. “You mean..?”

Peter spoke. “We were never engaged, apparently, which is a relief, I don’t think I could deal withal the twitching and laughing…”

Derek’s laughter made Laura turn at him even angrier. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she let out. “Is this a joke to you? We don’t fucking know what he wanted! If he is selling our information to paparazzi right now or maybe…”

“Maybe he just wanted what we give for granted…” he said and Laura threw her arms up cursing.

Peter sat up and let out a deep sigh. “That’s exactly what he said.”

Taliah marched into the room then. “Things have been arranged, Peter you’ll come home with us and once you’re better, you decide what to do, but this time you won’t disappear leaving my kids adrift.” She turned to Derek. “I don’t want to hear one fucking I told you so from you Mr. High and Mighty, is that clear?” Derek nodded while sharing a look with his older sister; their mother had never used such words in front of them before. “The kids need us now, and I know you three have your lives but those five out there need us now.” She steeled and smiled. “We’re Hales, we will overcome this.” she turned fixing her lavender scarf and marched out of the room toward her kids. “So… Peter wants to sleep, who wants to go out for dinner?”

Nobody answered, eyes casted down and morose sighs were all they heard; so Laura helped. “I could eat a horse, things weren’t what we wanted today but it’ll get better.”

Derek moved to put a hand on Isaac’s head. “Come one curls, I’ll let you drive the camaro.”

“Not fair!!” Boyd and Cora whined and everyone smiled, even Isaac as he got up pulling Meredith by one hand.

Laura held Erica’s hand. “Let’s go blondie, we’ll go to have our nails done if Cora wants to come with us.”

“ME!!!”Meredith said and everyone smiled at the way she was offering her hands ad wiggling her fingers.

“Come on then.” Taliah said. “Let’s move; go say good bye to Peter, he’s had a horrible day like us.” She held Boyd’s hand and asked the boy if he was fine. “You can take my Mercedes if you want.” she whispered to her favorite making him smile and jingling the Keys for him to take.

So they decided where they were going and Cora drove Laura’s SUB cackling like a maniac as she revved up the engine teasing Isaac and Boyd driving the other cars.

“I swear you’re never getting your own if you don’t stop that right now!” shouted mom from the seat next to Boyd. Isaac was hunched over the wheel in Derek’s Camaro right next to the other cars; one of the girls in the back of each car. 

They had dinner, and then went home, once in the living room Erica found Stiles beanie, he had put it on Meredith when they went to the yard to play with snowballs. 

“I still don’t get it, didn’t he love us?” She asked leaning on Boyd’s shoulder.

Derek felt it like a punch, Stiles was gone. “Maybe he did and that’s why he lied to us, so he could be around longer…”

Cora sat next to him. “I miss him, even knowing he’s not part of our family.” She let out a sigh. “He’s a monster… how could he lie to us?”

Laura huffed. “I can’t believe you’re even thinking about him; I bet he’s somewhere laughing with his friends of the things he did to us.”

“He helped us, he made us laugh and did his best to fit, what if he’s just another one of us…?” Boyd said; “what if he was lonely… sometimes even having parents you can be lonely…”

“Monsters; we have to stick together you know?” Meredith said and hugged Isaac tighter.

“To bed kids, we need rest, Laura and Derek are going home soon isn’t it?” everyone made a noise. “We have to seize the time we still have.”

Derek wanted to be alone since the hospital but he had to be sure the kids were fine; he spent the night holding his phone; should he call? Should he tell Stiles what he felt?

He went for a glass of water to find his mother sitting on the kitchen crying; without a word he marched to her and hugged her tight.

No, Stiles hurt them; he won’t reach, he won’t call, and he’ll forget him.


	7. Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your knee Derek, you're supposed to get on your knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, RL got in the way.

***

January came with cold beyond Derek’s nightmares, he remembers one specific afternoon when too old to be dating him Kate curled on top of him for hours making out on her family’s living room; sometimes even the memory of the homicidal bitch who killed his family leaves him longing for that closeness.

Once he left California his resolve got weak, he still missed Stiles, somehow the fact that Stiles confessed made things okay for him.

Peter called asking to meet with him so he could introduce Malia to his cousin, Derek went to the meeting and found Malia was just like Peter.

That’s how Derek learnt where Peter and stiles saw each other, and it made sense a secret place, a quiet place, mornings and coffee. But the booth was occupied by a snotty boy hearing pants and groans from a tinny screen on his lap.

Derek thought he’d never again see Stiles.

It was Peter too who helped him find the book he needed he had contacts and friends and The Bestiary first edition was found in a week for him. 

It was a tiny shop and the pretty girl with the dimples tried to be useful. “Sorry no special orders…”

Derek stood straight, menacingly frustrated and angry for no good reason, until the girl ran shouting to the back of the store; she left one thing over the counter, a traveling mug with a black wolf and Stiles written on the side. 

When she shouted the name his heart nearly stopped, it actually skipped a beat when the voice he knew so well answered.

He practically run out of the place holding the book for dear life.

But he didn’t thought about talking to him again; He even sent the book with a messenger

***

Spring came and went and with summer the graduation of Isaac Boyd and Erica was coming; Derek Peter and Laura were going back; Cora will be there too from Palo Alto and every Hale will be there.

Meredith held Derek very tight and ignored Peter who had Malia at his side. “what’s the matter?” Derek asked.

“She’s perfect and pretty and not a freak… he sent Stiles away and now replaced me…”she said holding her phone close and mumbling words. 

Derek caressed her head. “Hey, I am a freak… and we can stick together…” he said pulling her closer and making her giggle; she looked up with a honest smile on her face, took her phone and snapped a picture of them both. “What’s that for?” Derek asked.

“I’m sending it to Stiles, he said it was okay… ” Derek stomach dropped. “He’s always sad, and misses home.”

Taliah held Derek’s hand making him jump. “You okay sweetheart?” Derek nodded as the senior class was introduced; she frowned at the surprise on Derek’s face.

“I’m fine…” but his words didn’t convince his mother, as Boyd was presented and then Isaac and then Erica they shouted and hooted and clapped, Cora was recording everything.

Once the whole thing was over and they gathered waiting for the kids Taliah finally held Derek’s hand. “Now tell me what happened?”

Meredith was still holding Derek’s hand. “Merry?” Derek said pulling Meredith closer for a second. “Why don’t you go take some pictures of the kids with their friends, I’ll be right here…” Meredith shook her head no. “Peter and Malia are coming.” It took a second for Meredith to disappear. “Did you know she’s in touch with Stiles?”

Taliah made a face, tightened her jaw and looked away. “Yeah, since before Easter…” she said nodding and waving at the kids goofing around. “Cora called him a monster… you know how she gets…” Derek huffed. “What about you? Did you get over him?” Derek bit his bottom lip and tried to act normal; wracking his head for an answer that will get his mom out his case. “Oh…” his mother was smiling as she faced the kids again. “I see… that’s the same face you had with Paige and even with Kate…”

“Neither of which ended up well for the family.” He let out to feel her mother’s fingers on his arm.

“Paige was killed in an accident, sweetie, not your fault, if anything it was mine for not driving her home myself.” Derek huffed. “And Kate was a lunatic, not your fault either, don’t let what happened to you sour what could come ahead.”

Derek tensed. “What should I do? I have to think about you all first, not even Peter could face that liar…”

Talia turned at him. “You don’t have to do anything for us… except being happy! And trust me, they all still miss him, and want him back but nobody dares to say so. They’re scared to hurt you.”

“Me?”

Taliah Smiled. “It was so obvious you were gone for him.” Derek blushed. “If you have the chance, go for it. I’ll ask Meredith about him, to know where he is.”

Derek shook his head no. “Not necessary I already know…” 

Taliah made a face. “Yet here you are alone!!!” let out frustrated. “Derek, don’t you want to have someone? Someone that loves you the way that boy loves?”

Derek bit his tongue to stop the whimper. Stiles only knew one way to love, completely, absolutely, giving himself whole, that much was obvious for how he acted around the Hale kids, the kids that needed that kind of unconditional love. The kid of love Derek wanted for himself.

Cora came running with a face of pure joy. “I can’t believe Boyd and Erica are coming with me!!!” she said hugging her mom. “We’ll be home often you don’t have to worry…” Taliah smiled. “Isaac is crying because it’ll be the first time they’ll be apart, so Derek you better take care of him!” Derek didn’t answer.

“What would you think of Stiles going out with one of your brothers?” Taliah asked blunt and Derek did his best not to jump surprised.

Cora smiled a bit and shrugged. “He wasn’t bad; just… just… we dragged him in and then blamed him for everything. It’ll be awesome to have him around… if.” She turned at Derek. “It’s okay?”

“He’ll be dating Stiles.” Cora gasped and squealed like a child hugging Derek; she turned and shouted in the general direction of her brothers and sisters. “Derek IS DATING STILES!!”

It took the rest of the week for them to understand Derek wasn’t dating Stiles… YET.

***

Stiles sat at the front desk holding a book about MPD as the Argents went to get lunch; he felt miserable; he wished he was welcome at the kids’ graduation, wished he could at least send presents, he was gloating in his misery when the door opened and a group of kids entered checking stuff around; their backs to Stiles, he just raised his eyes and saw a pair of heads bent as another couple picked up books and whispered; he went back to his book, if anything, the books weren’t interesting enough to shoplifters.

Suddenly someone stood in front of him and cleared his throat. ”Stiles looked up and flailed falling from his chair; all that in front of freaking Derek Hale.

“So…” Derek said as Stiles picked up the remains of his dignity with his book from the floor. “I’ve been thinking what I should do… if ask you out or ask you to marry me once and for all…”

Whatever answers Stiles was about to blurt out was interrupted by a loud whisper; “on your knee Derek, get down on your knee!!” Erica was peeking over a shelve trying in vain to stop her smile as the rest did the same through the book shelf.

Stiles snorted and Derek rolled his eyes. “You became part of my family… I just want to bring you back home.”

Stiles had a lump on his throat. “I have a family…”

Derek offered him a ring, a new one, plain golden band matching with the one he already had in his finger. “Then you take me home, I don’t care, I just want to be with you. I just want you to be able to talk to your dad about me.” Derek took a breath controlling himself; just in case. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles nodded and Derek went around the desk in two steps to hug him and kiss him while the whole group of kids were cheering and laughing. Meredith ran to Stiles and hugged him. 

“Told you we love you.” she said; Taliah got close and kissed his cheek welcoming him on the family.

Stiles graduated a month later, and he had four months before starting Grad School; he went home and introduced his boyfriend to his dad. And he also showed him something else, they were going to Paris for three weeks and then after the wedding in a year they’ll be visiting Poland, all of it, every city they let them in; Derek was determined to give him passport stamps; many of them, all of them, as many as he could for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks for all the love, and all your time, thanks esp to those in tumblr. love you all


End file.
